Killing Me Softly
by KBlanx
Summary: Set after Vexed. If you're not busy living you're busy dying and for one of our girls the end is nearer then they expected. Rated M for a reason. Contains sexual content and graphic violence. Doccubus endgame but it will be a bumpy road for the both of them.
1. Killing Me Softly

**Killing Me Softly**

_"No! Please no." She sobbed over her lovers lifeless body._

_She saw the girl with the pale grey eyes making her way over to them. She grabbed the lifeless body in an attempt to protect her._

_"Don't you dare take her. I won' let you."_

_"This is the way it was meant to be." The girl with the pale grey eyes said._

_She wanted to fight her but there was no way. She was gently pulled away from her lover by some invisible force._

_The girl with the grey eyes bent over the lifeless body. "I'm so very sorry." She said with tears running down her cheek. She then kissed the body and a light engulfed the two._

* * *

Lauren Lewis was known to always be efficient. She always got the job done. She was obedient and an asset to the Light. So, it came to the Ash as a surprise when he heard Lauren could not distract the unaligned succubus from attacking Vex. It came off to the elders as an act of insubordination. Of course it was an act that would not go unpunished, especially since Lauren is human. Actually her punishment was given in harsher terms since she was human. Neither the elders nor the Ash would go easy on her. A week in the dungeon would not be enough this time. This time she would suffer greatly.

_"Don't forget your dog collar."_

Those words would repeat in Lauren's head over and over again. They were taunting her. She heard them in silence, she heard them in the mist of chaos. Now, here she was in the dungeon, hanging by her wrists, naked, and those words just kept replaying in her head. She was engulfed in complete silence in the dungeon. She couldn't make a sound, not even when the spiked shackles binding her wrists were tearing into her skin. She couldn't even sob, she believed she had no more tears to shed. The dungeon was a concrete room. The walls and the floor were all made of concrete. She hung her head down, not having the dignity to hold it up again. She heard the door open and close behind her. She didn't care who it was, she didn't care that they saw her as nude as the day she was born. She didn't bring her head up when the person came to stand in front of her.

"I'm very sorry Dr. Lewis."

Was all the man in front of her said. With all her strength she brought her head up to see it was Eli, one of the guards of the Ash. He wore an all black suit which was a contrast to his pale skin. He had black hair that was slicked back and dark drown eyes. He was one of the few fae that respected her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the sadness in his eyes. He was from an old and powerful clan of elementals. His element of choice was lightning.

She slumped her head back down knowing what was to come. He stood behind her. He raised his hand to her sides but didn't touch her. There was a small spark coming from his fingers. The small spark grew then engulfed Lauren and electrocuted her. She screamed out in agony. It was a scream Eli would never forget. She thrust her body around trying with all of her might to get away from the pain, but with no use. The more she moved the more the shackles would dig into her wrists, causing even more pain. What felt like centuries of pain was actually only forty five seconds of electrocution. Eli knew it would be enough torture to please the Ash without killing or seriously injuring the fragile human in front of him. When he stopped he saw her head collapse. He knew she was passed out and thought it better that way, she wouldn't feel any pain until she awoke again. He saw the burn marks scattered on her oblique's.

"I'm very sorry Dr. Lewis." He whispered to an unconscious Lauren as he walked out of the dungeon.

_"Don't forget your dog collar."_

The words taunted her even in her unconscious state. Lauren didn't wake up for two days. The last thing she remembered seeing before passing out was a pair of pale grey eyes. It felt like she was still being electrocuted. The pain was almost too much to bear. This time she heard the door open and slam close behind her. Once again she didn't look up to see who it was. She then felt a heavy hand grab a handful of hair and pull her head back. It was Alec, one of the Ogres in the Ash's guard. To say he was big would be an understatement. He was huge, bald and his eyes looked to be black. His all black suit just made his eyes look even darker. He was known for taking a liking to extreme violence.

He was standing behind Lauren and pressed his body into hers as he whispered into her ear. "How did I get lucky enough to be able to play with the favorite pet of the Ash?"

She didn't answer.

He tugged on her hair harder. "You think you're better then all of us. It's time for you to finally learn your place with the fae. Oh, and believe me when I say I am going to love this." He threw her head forward as he stepped away.

"I was told not to touch that pretty little face of yours," he continued "but I will have my way with the rest of you. I may not be able to kill you but I will make you wish you were dead." And with that he swiftly and harshly whipped her. She let out a gasp of pain. It stung. He laughed. He went slow when it came to whipping. He wanted to let the stinging settle in and when it was down to a minimum he would whip her again. It was his way of letting her know the pain will never stop. Every time she let out a cry of pain he would laugh. She would squirm around, but once again every time she moved the shackles would dig into her wrists. He whipped her seven times before he thought he would move on to other forms of violence.

Without a word he undid her shackles and her whole body hit the floor hard. The cold of the floor was actually welcoming to Lauren since it brought some relief to her battered body. She was trying to gather herself when she felt a fist punch her in the stomach. She couldn't even cry out in pain. She could only cough and try and open up her airways. She crawled onto her knees and slumped over trying to make breathing easier for her but then Alec kicked her, sending her into the wall. He was enjoying beating the doctor senselessly.

Eli came into the dungeon. He was sent to do another round of punishment to the doctor. He was expecting to see her hanging by her wrists in the middle of the room but instead he saw Alec beating her with no regard of how fragile a human could be. Without a thought he ran over to Alec and threw him away from Lauren.

Alec was caught by surprise and went to attack before he saw it was Eli. Alec was a brute but Eli was much more powerful then he was. He knew better then to try and attack Eli.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eli shouted.

"I thought I would do the Ash a favor and take his pet out of her misery." Alec said gesturing to Lauren was on the floor fighting to stay conscious and breathe.

"You were not meant to beat her to death. You were meant to cause pain but not extraneous pain. Do you know what will happen if she dies?" Eli said, his voice coming out harsh.

"What does it matter she is only human?" Alec said getting frustrated with the elemental.

"She is the Ash's human." Eli reminded Alec. "You would have killed the property of the Ash and that would've caused yours." Eli saw Alec's eyes widen in horror. He now saw the consequences to his actions.

"Will, will she make it?" Alec said wishing he would've taken it easier on the human.

"You better hope she does for your sake. Now go." Eli demanded. "But don't you for a second think this will go unpunished even if she does make it." He called after Alec. Alec stopped in his tracks. He looked back to see Eli gather Lauren in her arms. He then noticed how weak and fragile she really was. He was hoping for his life that she would live, yet he wasn't looking forward to the punishment he would have to endure.

Lauren Lewis was now in the arms of Eli. She was fighting for her life. "You will make it Dr. Lewis." She heard Eli say. "Just hold on."

_"Don't forget your dog collar."_

Those were the last words she heard. She saw a pair of pale grey eyes before she passed out for the second time.

* * *

It had been a week since she woke up. She hadn't fully healed and she had trouble moving around. Her body was covered with bruises, burn marks and wounds. Her wrists were cut up from the shackles. She was ordered to go back to work right after she woke up. A Panacea was ordered to heal her but her wounds were too deep and there was too much damage to her body. It would've taken too much energy from the Panacea and she wasn't willing to waste all of her energy on a human. So now here Lauren was in her bathroom, alone after getting a surprise visit from Bo about helping Dyson. She was determined to put up a strong front in front of the succubus. She wouldn't let Bo know how much she was actually hurting, and not just physically. When Bo left she felt like a part of her died. She had hurt Bo and it was unforgivable.

When Bo left she found solace in the comfort of her home. She had undressed to tend to her wounds since she had no one else to help her with them. One of the few people that had the decency to see how she was doing was Eli. She found that he was very helpful when it came to getting her back on track. If one of her assistants or patients would try to take advantage of her she would wince in anticipation of getting hurt again but Eli was always there to protect her. She didn't know why but she knew he was trying hard to comfort her. She found it ironic since he was one of the fae that tortured her.

She was standing in her bathroom in her underwear staring in to the full length mirror. The burn marks made by Eli were still freshly seen on her sides. Her back, as well as the back of her legs were covered with whip wounds. Her body was covered in bruises. All of that didn't bother her, at least not as much as the sight of her wrists did. She raised her arms to observe her wrists closely. It took her days to get out all the metal that had dug itself into her skin. A week ago you would have been able to see bones. Her flesh was completely cut up on her wrists. The Panacea did help with the healing of her entire body but her wrists were too horribly shredded to heal. She would wrap them up and wear long sleeved shirts to hide them.

Most days she wished that Alec would have killed her. She wished Eli would have never came to save her, but she was alive, at least for now. She started the strenuous task of cleaning her wounds and applying some healing formulas the Panacea had given her. It would help her human body heal faster than it normally would but it would still take some time. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice the grey eyes watching her. She didn't notice the dark haired girl standing behind her. That is until she looked up and saw the girl staring at her through the mirror.

Lauren let out a gasp and turned to see the girl standing right behind her. The girl had long very black hair. She was a little shorter than Lauren and her complexion resembled a caramel color. Her grey eyes were piercing into Lauren's soul. She suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. As if the girl could read her mind she handed Lauren the robe that was hanging next to her.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered out as she hesitantly took the robe and put it on slowly as to not open up her wounds or cause her too much pain.

"Your Welcome Dr. Lewis." The girl said. Her voice was dark, smooth and full of what Lauren could only describe as essence

"Who are you?" Lauren said, her voice was coarse.

"My name is Anima, but if you like you can call me Ani." She answered.

"Wh, What do you want?" Lauren asked.

"I am here for only one reason." Anima answered "And that reason is you."

"Me?" Lauren repeated. "What could you possibly want with me."

"Now that comes with a complicated answer." Anima said flashing Lauren a smile and showing off her pearly white teeth. "I was hoping you could get ready so we can go have some drinks for this discussion." She said as she walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

Lauren knew it was rude to ask but she had this feeling that Anima would tell her any way. "What are you?"

Anima knew she would have to tell Lauren the truth sooner or later so she decided there was no better day but today. "I am death herself."


	2. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

It is said that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes. You remember all the bad and all the good. The small moments that didn't seem important at the time suddenly become the most important part of your life. Like the sunny Sunday afternoon your father took you to the park then bought you ice cream. Or the first time you drove a car. Even the time you fell on your ass in front of your then girlfriend when you went ice skating on your first date. That's exactly what was happening to Lauren Lewis as she stared out the window of Death's black Ferrari. She was in the dungeon for a total of six days. She was sure she was going to die then but for some reason she didn't. She faced each day since getting out with extreme pain. She put up a strong front for everyone else to see. Things weren't getting better for her, in fact this was the loneliest she has ever been. She was surrounded by fae and humans alike but yet she had no one. No one was there to protect her from Eli or Alec and no one was there to help her heal. And now death had literally snuck up on her. So now she was staring out of the tinted window and reflecting on her life, the good, the bad and the lonely.

She hadn't noticed the tears falling from her eyes nor did she care. At this point she thought it would be better if Anima would just take her at this very second. There would be no more pain, no more aloneness and no more dread. She would be free of all that and the fae in death. The tears started falling heavily now as she thought how much easier it would be for her if she just died this very second. She hadn't noticed Anima had pulled up to the Dal until the engine stopped. Anima looked at her with sad eyes. Lauren stared back and decided it would be best for her to compose herself. She decided to do what she has been doing for most of her life and but on a cold front. Once she wiped the tears away she opened Death's suicide doors and stepped out of the Ferrari.

The Dal had it's usual crowd of Dark and Light fae mingling with each other. It wasn't extremely busy, just busy enough for no one to notice them, or so Lauren hoped.

"Lauren?" She heard a man call her name. She turned to see Eli at the bar. She was skeptical about the elemental and he knew she didn't fully trust him. Why would she? "It's good to see you out." He said as he raised his glass to her and turned back to the bar.

Anima led Lauren to the open couch in the secluded corner of the Dal. Lauren remembered the last time she sat there was with Bo and Dyson. She laughed at the ridiculous pettiness the both of them showed each other that night. It didn't seem to matter any more. Nothing did. She heard laughter coming from the pool tables. She looked to see the object of her thoughts playing pool with her boyfriend. Bo, Dyson, Kenzi and Hale were all playing pool and having a good time. She figured they were celebrating Dyson's new found innocence. They all looked so happy and so...loved.

"When?" Was the first thing Lauren had said since she found out Death was coming for her.

"Sorry?" Anima asked.

"When? When can you take me?" Lauren asked staring deep into Anima's eyes.

"When _can_ I take you?" Anima repeated. "You know most ask when _will_ I take them. Not can." She saw the desperation in Lauren's eyes.

Lauren averted the grey eyes staring back at her.

"I know what you are thinking. I know what you were thinking in the car as well." Anima said trying to get Lauren to look at her again.

It worked. Lauren's eyes shot back to the grey ones. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't condone suicide Lauren." Anima said somberly.

"No one said anything about suicide." Lauren bit back.

"No," Anima agreed "But you were thinking it."

Lauren didn't say anything.

"I know you think it would be easier if you were dead, and honestly that isn't always the case. Yes it can be an escape but have you ever thought about what would happen after?" Anima said as she brought her hands to hold Lauren's. Lauren noticed how cold her hands felt but it was a welcoming cold, at least for Lauren.

"What happens after?" Lauren asked.

Anima smirked. "Now that requires a lot of drinking. What will it be?" She asked as she stood up ready to go to the bar.

"Something very strong." Lauren answered.

* * *

Bo had saw her come in. She felt her presence before she even came through the door. Her heart skipped a beat thinking of seeing her. Her palms started sweating. She then remembered what Lauren did to her and she wanted to be angry. She was angry but her body had it's own reaction at the thought of seeing Lauren. When she walked through the door Bo noticed how dull Lauren's aura was. She thought back to the last time she saw her in the lab and didn't notice it then. But now it was evidently dull. It wasn't the usual golden bright color Lauren always was. It was dull and dark. When the dark haired, grey eyed caramel skinned girl stood next to her, it distracted Bo. The girls aura was black. She never saw anything like it before and it left an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

She saw the girl lead Lauren to the couch with her hand on the small of Lauren's back. She didn't like the way the girl touched her. Was she jealous? Did she have a right to be? She heard the rest of the group laugh and she decided to join in. Trick had walked up to the group.

"I've heard the good news." Trick said addressing Dyson. "I'm glad all was settled."

"It wouldn't be if it weren't for these two lovely ladies." Dyson said addressing Bo and Kenzi.

"Well you know, don't send a fae to do a human's job." Kenzi joked.

"Anyways, drinks are on me tonight." Trick said.

"Aren't they always?" Kenzi quipped.

"Hey Trick." Bo said getting his attention. "Who is that girl with Lauren?" Bo said girl because the grey eyed girl seemed to be Kenzi's age.

Lauren and the girl were what looked like to be in an intense conversation. The girls back was to the group and Lauren was facing her.

"I'm not sure, but whoever she is she must sign in with me." Trick said. The girl had suddenly got up and walked to the bar. "Looks like I will let her know." He said as he walked to the bar.

* * *

Anima was standing at the bar when the keeper of the way station walked behind it.

"Hello there. My name is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, you may call me Trick. I am the keeper of this way station and I do believe I have never seen you here before." Trick said as polite as he possibly could.

Anima smiled at the man. "You are right there. You have never _seen_ me before." She emphasized seen because almost no one has ever looked Death in the face, and here he was acting as if she was another mortal.

"Well then I must get you to sign in." Trick said as he started to reach for the book but was stopped by a very cold hand.

"I will not be signing in." Anima said as she stared deeply at him.

Trick looked to see those once grey eyes were now complete black and hollow. "What are you?" He whispered out.

Anima smirked, her eyes still hollow. "Sum timere se." Her grip on his arm tightened.

Trick's face became as white as a ghost. He nodded to show he understood. Anima let go of him. Her eyes turned back to pale grey. "Good now give me a bottle of your strongest stuff." She said.

Once he did she went back to Lauren. Trick went down to his chambers and didn't emerge for the rest of the night.

"Whoa, what did Pocahontas do to Trick?" Kenzi asked as they were all watching from the pool table.

"I don't know." Bo said.

"Maybe we should check on him." Dyson said.

"Good idea." Bo said as she started to walk away.

Dyson stopped her. "I meant Hale and I. We will be right back." They left Bo and Kenzi to watch Lauren and the girl.

* * *

Lauren had downed three shots before Anima drank her first. Anima watched without saying a word, knowing this is what the human needed. After Lauren slammed the shot glass down she started to pour herself a fourth but Anima grabbed the bottle from her hands. "Why don't we start talking before you get yourself completely smashed?"

Lauren took a breath. "It will take a lot more than four shots to get me 'smashed'."

Anima reluctantly handed her the shot glass back. Lauren downed it in a second. "Okay I'm ready." She said.

"Wow." Anima whispered out.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"You do realize you are facing Death and you are showing amazing courage about it. You are not trying to find a way out of it nor trying to hide from me." Anima said. Her eyes showed admiration.

"I would call that liquid courage." Lauren said as she raised the vodka bottle up.

"No, don't underestimate yourself. Liquor shows who you really are, and you are really brave." Anima countered.

"Brave or just desperate to not feel anymore." Lauren said sadly.

"Not to feel, is not to live and not just in the physical way. Those who live without ever feeling anything are just walking dead. They are more lifeless then the corpses you examine in your lab. To live one must feel. You have to feel pain, sorrow, love, passion, especially passion. And I know you feel all of that and more. In all of your lives you have been the most passionate and loving being I have come to known." Anima said showing passion through her words.

"All of my lives?" Lauren asked.

Anima took the bottle from Lauren and swallowed three large gulps of it. It didn't seem to phase her. "Yes Lauren. You have lived many lives. Those who deserve it live many lives. Death is just another chapter in life. You live, you die and depending on your life you live again. What matters is not the fact that you live again but what you do in your life. And in every life you have exceeded what anyone thought you could do. Your heart is unimaginably huge. You have always put others above yourself. In every life you have saved many sometimes even died doing so." Anima then turned to Lauren. Hey grey eyes suddenly looked sincere. "But in every life you were never able to live your life for yourself. You died before you could even think about yourself, you died before you were able to be in the arms of the love of your life. You loved and you lost."

"Gee looks like I have a lot to look forward to." Lauren said sarcastically as she snatched the Vodka from Anima's grip and took two large gulps. The stinging felt good going down her throat.

"Well that's what I am here for." Anima said.

"What? To remind me of how dreadful my life is now and how lonely my lives were and will be." Lauren said not willing to look anywhere but the ground with tears stinging her eyes.

"No." Anima said as she brought Lauren's chin up gently. Lauren's eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over. "I am here to change that. I can't stand by and watch you not live anymore. You deserve so much more in life but you won't allow yourself to take it." Anima wiped the tears that were falling from Lauren's eyes. "I'm here to show you its possible to think about yourself and still save everyone. You are wonderful Lauren Lewis. Why can't you see that?" More tears fell from Lauren's eyes. She hung her head down.

Anima could see how broken she was. Her eyes roamed over the broken beauty in front of her. She then noticed the scars on Lauren's wrists. She gently touched them. "I can help you." She whispered. "Let me help you."

Lauren looked into grey eyes and saw something she hasn't seen in a while. She saw someone that wanted to protect her, someone that wanted to be there for her. Anima held her and it was the first time in a long time Lauren felt okay. She shut her eyes, took three long breaths and stopped her tears from flowing.

Before either of them could say anything they heard a voice say. "I guess once you go fae, you can never go back." They both turned to see Bo standing mere inches away from them.

"Enjoying your date Lauren?"

* * *

**AN: "Sum timere se", means "I am fear** **herself" in Latin. Thank you all so much for your reviews, for following and for adding this to your favorites. I know it might seem like there is something going on between Lauren and Anima but it is only a start to a strong friendship, I promise. This fic will have darker themes all throughout, just a slight warning.**


	3. Breathe Me

**Breathe Me**

Bo was not trying to hide the disgust in her voice. She did not like seeing this random girl holding Lauren the way she did. She didn't like the way the girl looked at Lauren. Mainly she didn't like that the girl seemed to comfort Lauren, the girl seemed to actually care for Lauren and she had no idea who she was. Kenzi was at Bo's side staring daggers at the doctor. Lauren knew what was about to happen so she did what any smart women in a bar would do and downed the rest of the vodka within mere seconds. Anima watched Lauren's reaction with amusement. She knew Lauren was about to lose her sobriety. She was interested in seeing how this would unfold.

"Hello Bo," Lauren started "I see you have proved Dyson's innocence."

"Well he is a good man. He wouldn't hurt anyone, especially me." Bo was going to let the doctor hear it, she didn't care who she was with at the moment. "He takes care of me and my _every_ need."

"And I'm happy for you Bo." Lauren said with a sad smile.

Bo turned to the grey eyed brunette next to Lauren. "And you are?"

"A friend." Anima said as she reached over to hold Lauren's hand after she saw how uncomfortable Lauren was.

She squeezed Lauren's hand in reassurance. Lauren looked up and gave Anima a sad smile. Bo didn't like the glances between them.

"A friend." Bo repeated, she turned to Lauren. "How nice of the Ash to lend out his favorite pet for entertainment for the night." She said with smug look on her face.

Kenzi thought Bo went a little to far. "Okay then I think we are done here. Goodnight Pocahontas. Lauren." She tried pulling Bo away but she wouldn't budge.

That hit Lauren hard. She didn't dare look at Bo or Anima. She knew Bo's expression was filled with satisfaction while Anima's would probably be surprise. She just met Anima, she didn't want Bo to scare her away. She really wanted, she really needed a friend.

Bo didn't stop there. "Make sure you do that thing with your tongue. It'll drive her crazy and the Ash will be pleased that you followed orders."

Anima stood up so abruptly, it scared Bo as well as Lauren and Kenzi.

"Is there a problem here Lauren." Eli had watched the scene unfold. He knew when Bo came up to Lauren it was no good. He wouldn't let Bo hurt Lauren. Lauren was already broken enough.

Lauren shook her head. Eli wasn't convinced. He didn't know who this grey eyed girl was but he could see she would protect Lauren if anything happened. He nodded and walked back to the bar where he would be able to watch if anything were to happen.

Lauren knew she had to stop Anima before she killed Bo. She stood up and placed a calming hand on Anima's shoulder. Anima could see the pain in Lauren's tear filled eyes. She nodded and stepped back from Bo.

Lauren stood in between the brunettes. She turned to Bo with tears threatening to spill over. "Is that what you really think of me?" It came out as a whisper. "That I'm just some whore. That the Ash will send me to sleep with any fae and I'll do it. You think that the Ash is whoring me out." As Lauren kept talking her voice started to raise. "You think the Ash does what he wants with his favorite pet. Well guess what? You'd be right about that. I am a slave and I get treated like one. I get punished like one too. I don't get a say in what I do but I definitely get a say in who I do. I slept with you because I wanted to not because he suggested it to me. I slept with you to protect you and stop you from going after Vex."

"Some good that plan did. If Dyson wasn't there I would've been dead." Bo said angry at Lauren but at the same time she hated how much she hurt Lauren with what she said.

"Who do you think called him?" Lauren bit back.

Bo didn't say anything. "Exactly Bo." Lauren went on. "I did what I did to protect you and I did it because I wanted to."

Lauren was shaking with anger. She hurt so much. She didn't want to cry about it anymore. The alcohol seemed to fuel her anger. "I guess I better get out of here. I'm sure my _entertainment_ would be appreciated somewhere else. Don't want to displease the Ash. Might get thrown in the dungeon again." Lauren whispered the last word. She didn't mean to let it slip that she was in the dungeon but it was out there and she wanted to leave the Dal. She grabbed Anima's hand and was about to head for the door.

Bo knew she went too far. She wanted Lauren to hurt. Dammit Lauren broke her heart. Lauren betrayed her but seeing Lauren crumble the way she did stung Bo. It was the most painful scene she has ever seen. Bo also wanted to know what she meant about being thrown in the dungeon _again_. Bo noticed Lauren leaving and wanted to stop her. She grabbed Laurens wrist to stop her. She felt the bandage around Lauren's wrist.

Lauren let out a gasp in pain. Bo noticed this. "Lauren, What ha-?" Bo was cut off. Anima had heard Lauren's cry of pain. Instinctively she wanted to protect Lauren. Bo's body crashed into the wall. Anima's arm was crushing her neck. Bo was looking into black, hollow eyes.

Eli saw everything happen and immediately came to Lauren's side. He could see how scared she was. Whoever this girl was, she was powerful. He could feel the power radiating off of her. He knew he had to stop her from killing the unaligned succubus. It would kill Lauren.

He placed a gentle hand on Anima's arm. Anima turned to see who dared to touch her. Eli was looking into black holes where grey eyes use to be. It frightened him. Anima could sense the fear coming from him. She then looked to see Bo's human friend was frozen to her spot and couldn't move out of fear. Then she saw Lauren and how scared she was for Bo's life. She was thankful Eli brought her out of her trance before she seriously injured or killed Bo.

Anima turned to face the succubus who was struggling to breath. Her arm was still crushing Bo's windpipe. "You will never disrespect Lauren in my presence again." Anima said through clenched teeth. "You will not hurt her." She put more pressure on to Bo's neck. "And you will not harm her in anyway. Go it?" Bo could barely nod in understanding. "Good." Anima let go of Bo. Her eyes changed back to grey. "Let's go Lauren." Anima pushed past Eli and grabbed Lauren to lead her out of the Dal.

Bo was struggling to breathe. Dyson and Hale had come back from talking to Trick. Dyson saw his girlfriend struggling to breathe and ran by her side. "Bo what happened?"

Bo could only cough. "That girl Lauren was with attacked Bo." Kenzi said as she tried to help Bo get her breath back.

"Only because Bo disrespected Lauren." Eli said as he was still standing next to them.

"Lauren? Why would that girl care what Bo says about Lauren?" Dyson asked Eli.

"She has seemed to take a liking to her. She is very protective of Lauren. Must be long time friends." Eli suggested.

"She had no right to attack _my_ mate." Dyson said.

"Yes, well your mate must learn to control her tongue." Eli said not backing down. "No matter what Lauren is property of the Ash. A public sign of disrespect towards Lauren could be translated to disrespect of the Ash. Besides it seems that Lauren has some very powerful friends."

Dyson didn't like that Eli was stepping up for Lauren. Bo could tell he was trying to control his wolf so through breaths she said. "Babe its okay. He is the one that stopped her from killing me." It seemed to get the wolf's attention. "Can we just go home?" Bo asked.

Dyson nodded and led them out the door.

* * *

Lauren stumbled into her apartment, barely made it up the stairs, then flopped on to her bed. Anima wanted to make sure she would get into bed without any problems. Lauren had let the alcohol completely take over.

"The nerve of her." Lauren slurred out. "She thinks she can just come into my life, make me feel again then when things get hard she just runs back to that mutt."

Anima had put a glass of water along with two aspirin near Lauren's bed. She was now watching Lauren unsuccessfully undress herself. "Let me help." She said as she walked over to Lauren and helped her out of her shirt. Even in her drunken state Lauren knew Anima was being genuine, and that is something she hasn't seen from anyone in a while. Anima helped Lauren out of the rest of her clothes leaving on Lauren's underwear. She could see all the marks on Lauren's body. She wanted nothing more then to take the Ash's life for torturing Lauren to this extent.

"I can't feel it anymore." Lauren said as she laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Anima asked. She didn't notice she was staring at Lauren's cut up body.

"I can't feel a thing anymore." Lauren whispered out. "I guess I'm already dead." She said with a sad laugh.

"I can make you feel better." Anima said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lauren's ear. "Do you want me too?" She asked.

Lauren didn't say anything, she just started sobbing. She then felt a cooling sensation overcome her body. She looked to see Anima's hands hovering over Lauren. A purple light was illuminating from them. After a minute of Anima doing this most of Lauren's cuts were healed and most of her bruises were gone. Her wrists looked better, but there was still scaring. She looked over her body in amazement. "Thank you." She whispered out.

Anima just smiled. "Go to bed." She whispered. "I will see you tomorrow." She was about to get up from the bed. Lauren's hand stopped her.

"Stay. Please. You make me feel safe and I haven't slept since I came back." Lauren pleaded.

Anima only nodded and crawled into bed with Lauren. She put her arms around Lauren. Lauren felt so overwhelmed she started to cry again. She cried herself to sleep, all the while Anima just held her through the night.

* * *

Bo had walked down the stairs in her kimono. She left Dyson in her room. She was feeling horrible about what happened at the Dal but she didn't know what to do about it. She went to the kitchen to fetch a late night drink and was pleasantly surprised to see Kenzi up as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bo asked her young companion.

"Not after the bang fest that just happened." Kenzi joked.

"Sorry about that." Bo wanted to get rid of the hurt she felt, so she did it by fucking Dyson.

Kenzi sensed something was wrong with Bo. "Okay so why is my little succubus so pouty?"

"It's nothing." Bo lied.

"Yeah totally bought that." Kenzi wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"I think I might have ruined it with Lauren." Bo finally said.

"Wait, didn't she ruin it with you." Kenzi was confused.

"I thought she did but that was before she explained why she did it." Bo didn't know how to feel. "And I said some bad things to her."

"_Bad_?" Kenzi repeated. "What you said was horrible Bo, and that's coming from me, the president of the I-Hate-Lauren fan club."

"Thanks for sugar coating it." Bo sarcastically said.

"Sorry Bo, you know I lurve you but that was really intense. Not to mention the grey eyed goddess that almost killed you for Lauren." Kenzi said. "What was her deal?"

"I don't know but I had it coming." Bo said looking at the floor.

Kenzi knew Bo to be a hard headed women, so to see her regret something was new to her. "There's really only one thing you can do." She said.

"And what might that be?" Bo asked.

"Just go to the doc's door tomorrow morning with flowers and apologize." Kenzi said like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Flowers?" Bo asked.

"Every girl likes flowers, and it would probably soften her up." Kenzi added.

Bo thought about it for a second before agreeing with Kenzi. "So then I guess I better get back to bed. I have to apologize in the morning.


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of This**

Bo had a bouquet of roses in hand as she walked up to Laurens apartment door. This was the first time she would step foot in Lauren's apartment, she didn't know what to expect. She was more than a little nervous. She had woken up very early too get ready to see Lauren, and if all went well to take her to breakfast. She took Kenzi's advice and decided to stop by a florist and buy flowers. The only problem was she didn't know what type of flowers Lauren would look so she went with roses.

_"What girl doesn't like roses?"_ She thought to herself.

Bo was now walking up to Lauren's door when she noticed it was already cracked open. She heard sounds going on inside the apartment but couldn't make out what it was so she decided to walk in. "Lauren?" Bo called out but didn't get a response. She started to wander around the apartment when she heard a loud thud. Bo stopped dead in her tracks to try and figure out where it was coming from. She then heard it again. It was coming from upstairs. She thought the worst and believed Lauren was in danger. She wanted to have the element of surprise and crept up the stairs quietly. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw a white door at the end of the hall. Bo could hear whispers and more noises coming from the other side of the door. She quietly crept up to the door and pushed it open enough to be able to see what was on the other side. What she saw was not what she expected to see.

Lauren was in bed. She was the one making all the noises. What Bo didn't expect was the grey-eyed girl being on top of Lauren making her whimper and moan. The both of their naked bodies were tangled together. The women looked beautiful together. It hurt Bo to see it. She wanted to go in the room and pull the grey-eyed girl off of Lauren but she couldn't move. She was stuck there watching Lauren come undone. Lauren wanted this girl, she was practically begging for her. She was beautiful in her most vulnerable state. Bo even thought Lauren looked perfect this way. She didn't noticed how perfect she looked when they were together, only now that she was under someone else. When Lauren came she called out the girls name which Bo couldn't make out. Suddenly, the door swung complete open and Bo was stuck in the entrance. Her eyes widened in horror. Both of the women in bed turned to see Bo at the door then they looked back to each other. Bo was expecting for the grey-eyed girl to attack her again or for Lauren to get angry but what she wasn't expecting was the both of them laughing at her.

Bo's face dropped but she couldn't say anything.

"Did you enjoy the show succubus?" Lauren said. Bo was taken aback. Lauren sounded so disgusted with Bo.

"Of course she did Lauren. She got to watch us." The grey-eyed girl said. "She probably just doesn't like that its me you want and not her."

Bo couldn't say anything. It was as if her lips were sown shut.

"Oh Bo, how could I ever want you?" Lauren asked, chastising Bo. "You are a succubus, a monster. You don't deserve love. Especially not mine."

Bo wanted to cry. She knew Lauren was right. What made it worse was that both women were laughing at her again. Bo started to sob uncontrollably. She cried until her knees gave out, all the while the other two women were laughing at her. The bouquet of roses dropped to the ground. Bo cried until her vision became black and she didn't know where she was.

* * *

Bo woke up to someone shaking her awake. She shot up from bed immediately, forgetting where she was. When she looked around she was still in her bed. Dyson was next to her looking at her worriedly. She couldn't believe it was all a dream. It felt so real. She reached up to her eyes and could feel tears still falling from them.

"Bo what is it?" Dyson asked, not sure what was wrong with his mate.

Bo looked at Dyson, not really sure what to say. She caught her breath. "It, it was just a bad dream." She didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Dyson could tell there was more to it then that but he let it go and nodded. He gave her a small peck on the lips. "Hale called I'm needed at the precinct. I'm going to head in the shower." He said as he got up from bed. "Care to join me?"

"I think I'll make us some breakfast." Bo said as she put on her kimono.

Dyson wasn't to happy at the rejection. "Suit yourself."

Bo could tell he was upset but she couldn't get the image of Lauren with someone else out of her head. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just thought you deserved a big breakfast before you faced you're long day at work." She put on her best "I'm the best girlfriend you'll ever have" act.

He smiled then turned around in her arms and brought her chin up to kiss her. "Breakfast sounds great." He went to walk to the bathroom.

"Hey babe?" Bo asked as she heard the water running.

"Yeah?" Dyson answered.

"You never told me what happened when you went to comfort Trick last night." Bo said.

Dyson poked his head out the bathroom and answered. "That's because nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Bo repeated.

"Nothing at all." Dyson confirmed.

"Trick didn't say anything about that girl? He looked as white as a ghost after she spoke to him. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't threatened or in danger." Bo wanted to sound concerned for Trick, but really she wanted information on the grey-eyed beauty Lauren was with.

Dyson bought into it. "He wouldn't say a word to either Hale or I. He just stared into his fire place. His eyes never even met ours. So we walked back to the bar and that's when we saw you hunched over."

"Oh." Was all Bo said.

An hour later Dyson had left after eating a stack of pancakes his mate made him. Kenzi was still sleeping and most likely wouldn't wake up for three more hours. Bo decided to head in the shower, get ready and head to Lauren's after she bought her flowers. Anything but roses.

* * *

"Lauren you're beautiful." Nadia said as she looked down at Lauren. Lauren had rested her head on Nadia's lap.

"I miss you so much." Lauren said as she reached up to touch Nadia's cheek.

"I miss you too." Nadia said as she held on to Lauren's raised hand.

"Please wake up." Lauren said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I need you so much baby."

Nadia placed a lingering kiss on Lauren's forehead. "You are the strongest person I've ever known. You can do anything Lauren."

Lauren cried even harder. "I can't live." She confessed. "I can't live like this anymore. Please just let me take your place." She begged.

Nadia held on to Lauren tightly. "Don't talk like that baby. You have done so many amazing things and you'll continue to do them when I'm gone."

Lauren backed away from the embrace then lifted herself up so that she was looking at Nadia eye to eye. "What do you mean when your gone?"

Nadia smiled her beautiful smile. "Everything happens for a reason Lauren." She then kissed Lauren so passionately. Lauren thought it might be the last time she ever got to kiss Nadia. "Just remember you are loved and not only by me." Nadia's eyes hinted to her knowing more then she was letting on. "You've become very popular with the ladies. I think its that gigantic brain of yours." Nadia joked.

Lauren chuckled with tears in her eyes. "Is this goodbye?" Lauren asked not wanting to let go of her girlfriend.

"It is never goodbye Lauren." Nadia said with another stunning smile. "Its until next time."

They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. When they finally pulled away they touched at their foreheads. "I love you so much." Lauren said, tears still in her eyes.

"I love you too." Nadia said as she wiped the tears out of her girlfriends eyes. "Don't forget to live."

Those were the last words Nadia said to her before she woke up.

* * *

When Lauren woke up she was still in bed. She could feel the tears running down her face. She moved to get up but realized someone was holding her down. She turned to see Anima was still in bed with her. She held Lauren tightly while she was sleeping. Lauren never saw anyone look so peaceful. It was ironic, she thought, that Death could be so peaceful. Lauren gently touched Anima's face and was pleasantly surprised to feel how warm she was. Anima started to stir. She finally awoke and stared into honey brown eyes. Anima wiped away the tears falling from Lauren's eyes.

"Good morning." Anima said hoarsely. She held onto Lauren's hand.

"Good morning." Lauren whispered with a smile. Lauren then noticed Anima was only in her black panties and a dark purple tang top.

Anima noticed Laurens gaze. "I got hot during the night."

Lauren only nodded. "What will happen to Nadia?" It was the first thing Lauren thought to ask.

"There are a few things that could happen to her but that is something I must discuss with her." Anima said sadly.

"How?" Lauren asked.

"She is in the ether. That is my realm. She is not completely dead but she isn't completely alive either." Anima answered. "But whatever she decides I will let you know."

"I think she has already decided." Lauren said to herself with sadness evident in her voice. She couldn't bring herself to speak about her girlfriend anymore for the moment.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?" Anima asked.

"For staying with me last night, for telling me the truth, for everything." Lauren said. She has only known this girl for a day but she knows there is so much Anima has done for her, more than anyone else in her life.

They both got up from bed. Lauren put on a short silk grey robe to cover her exposed body since she was still in her underwear. Lauren decided to cook omelets for breakfast. Anima wanted to help but Lauren insisted that she cook for them, so Anima just watched her hostess.

"That was the best I've slept in weeks." Lauren said.

"That was the best I've slept in centuries." Anima said with a smile. "Actually that was the first time I have slept in centuries."

Lauren smiled and wanted to know more. "You don't sleep?"

"No." Anima said. "Most of my kind rarely get to."

"Your kind?" Lauren asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I have many brothers and sisters. I can't be the only Death. I'm just one of many." Anima said nonchalantly. "We are everywhere, we just don't make ourselves presentable."

"Can I ask you something?" Lauren said as she turned fully to face Anima.

"You can ask me anything you'd like." Anima answered.

"Why did you chose to present your self to me?" Lauren asked.

"I've been with you since your first life and instantly I admired you. Even in your first life you were passionate and loving. Qualities I am most attracted to in mortals. I will not just watch on the sidelines anymore as you get treated unjustly." Anima answered seriously.

"What do you mean qualities you are most attracted to?" Lauren asked.

"My kind tend to be pulled to mortals with certain qualities. Some are pulled to power, others pulled to loyalty, I happen to be pulled toward passion and love since they go hand and hand. We watch over those we are pulled towards, then take them when it is their time. Some humans believe us to be guardian angels. I'm not the only one to make themselves presentable to a mortal. The pictures you see and stories you here about angels are just based on us." Anima explained.

"Do you really have wings?" It was the first question that popped into Lauren's head.

Anima smiled brightly. Of course she would ask that. She nodded.

"Can I see them?" Lauren felt like a kid filled with curiosity.

Anima stepped back from the island in Lauren's kitchen. She took off her shirt, revealing her exposed skin. Lauren didn't know what was happening until Anima's body started to glow. Suddenly two enormous black wings burst through Anima's back. They curved down wards and each feather was perfectly in place. Lauren didn't notice how close she was to Anima until she bumped into her. She didn't even take into notice that Anima's braless chest was centimeters away from her. She was just so enthralled by the wings. They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Lauren didn't take into account anything that was happening around her as she started to pet the wings. Anima had never let anyone touch them before and it actually felt good. Lauren didn't hear anyone approaching her door and she definitely didn't hear it open. That is until Anima immediately tucked her wings inside her body and held Lauren closer to her anticipating the intruder.

They didn't expect to see Bo walking towards them with lilies in her hand. Bo stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the mostly naked grey-eyed girl holding an almost naked robe covered Lauren.

"Bo?"

* * *

**AN: I had to stop right there or else it would've been way too long. I will put up the next chapter within the next two days. I noticed some of you want a Lauren/Anima thing to go on, or at east have Lauren with some lady love. I take what you guys say into consideration so if you guys want a Lauren/Anima pairing let me know through your reviews. Thank you guys for being the best. Follow Favorite and Review. **


	5. Old Pain, New Scars

**Old Pain, New Scars**

Bo was driving to Lauren's house. She had just stopped at the florist and decided to get lilies since they were pretty but not practical. Her palms were sweating out of nervousness. Her heart beat harder in anticipation. Her stomach was doing flips in anxiety. She didn't know why she felt like this. It's not like it was the first time she was going to see Lauren. Okay so the circumstances were very different. She had barely talked to Lauren the weeks following the "spy-bang" incident and when she had talked to her it was all horrible accusations. Bo knew she had gone too far but she couldn't stop herself in the moment. She let her anger get the better of her like she usually does but this time it may have cost her Lauren.

But then again Bo couldn't forget how horribly Lauren had hurt her. She was falling for Lauren and fast. That night Bo and Lauren didn't have sex, they made love. It was a first for Bo. It felt so right and so good. Not even with Dyson did it feel that right. She did have feelings for Dyson but where they comparable to the feelings she had for Lauren? Was she lying to herself? As Bo was having these conflicted thoughts and feelings she had pulled up to what appeared to be Lauren's apartment building. This would be the first time she stepped foot in Lauren's home. As she walked up the stairs her body was reacting even worse to anxiety. Her heart was beating even faster, her palms were sweating even more and her stomach was doing cartwheels.

Bo saw Lauren's door and walked up to it slowly. Her dream kept replaying in her head. She didn't know what she would find on the other side of that door. She was clutching on to the lilies. She was about to knock when she saw a bright light glowing from the other side of the door. This unsettled Bo. The reasons for a bright light in Lauren's apartment all seemed to lead to a horrible situation in Bo's mind. She burst through the door and headed towards the bright light. She followed it to the kitchen. Bo stopped immediately when she saw the two women in the kitchen in a compromising position.

* * *

"Bo?" Lauren said as she noticed who the intruder was.

Bo could barely register that Lauren said her name. For a second she forgot where she was. She felt as if she was reliving her dream. It was worse than her dream because this was reality. She was hoping she would wake up any second and not see Lauren in the arms of another.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked seeing as she wouldn't get a response from the succubus. "How do you even know where I live?"

Bo finally snapped out of it but lashing out at Lauren was her first instinct. "It's not that hard finding the Ash's pet." She said harshly. Lauren flinched at Bo's tone. Bo then looked over to the topless girl. "I see you aren't done with your entertainment from last night."

Anima lunged at Bo but Lauren was anticipating it and stopped her. "Anima," Lauren said as she held Anima's face "Calm down." Lauren didn't want a repeat of what happened at the Dal.

"I will not let her speak to you like that Lauren. I warned her already." Anima said angrily. She was trying to control her anger. She didn't want to unleash the wrath of Death in Lauren's kitchen. Anima knew exactly who Bo was and how powerful she was but when it came to it no one could defeat or escape Death.

_"So that's her name."_ Bo thought to herself. "Listen Anima," Bo said her name tauntingly "I will say anything I want about the Ash's slave."

This time it was Lauren that lashed out. She turned to Bo quickly and through clenched teeth said. "Get out."

Bo didn't say a word but held a smug look on her face.

"I said get out." Lauren was shaking with anger.

Bo liked the reaction she was getting. "Why, so that when I leave you can bang that pretty little thing over there?" She asked pointing to Anima. "Was she better than me Lauren?" She asked stepping closer to Lauren. "Did you put your hands to work?" She brought her face closer to Lauren's. "Did you do that thing with your tongue?" She whispered in Lauren's ears.

Lauren pushed Bo away with such force it surprised even herself. Anima came to Lauren's side after she threw on her purple tang top. She could sense the anger radiating off of Lauren. She grabbed Lauren's hand and puller her closer. Anima turned to Bo. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Bo walked over to Lauren's couch and plopped down on it. "I am good right here. Looks like the Ash is treating you good Lauren."

That was it. Lauren had snapped. She walked around Anima and towards Bo. "Oh yeah he treats me like a fucking Queen." It was the first time Bo heard Lauren curse. "So much so that he gave me these." Lauren said as she undid her robe and let it slip down her body.

Bo let out a gasp. She was looking up at the many scars still scattered on Lauren's body. Anima had healed most of the scars but there were still many on Lauren's body and there was evidence of old scars as well as the newer ones. Bo's eyes roamed Lauren's battered body. They then stopped on Lauren's wrist. Bo didn't know how horrible they looked before but to her they still looked painful.

There was another person bursting through Lauren's door. "Bo-bo I know you're trying to apologize to HotPants about how horrible you were the other night but I really need your help with a friend." Kenzi said as she walked through the door. She then stopped as she saw two half naked women in the living room, neither of them being Bo. Bo was behind Lauren, now observing the bruises on Lauren's back, which were worse then the ones on Lauren's stomach.

Lauren let what Kenzi said register in her mind. _"So that's why Bo is here with flowers?"_ She thought to herself.

"HotPants? What happened?" Kenzi said as she noticed the scars on Lauren's body.

Lauren turned to face Kenzi. "Great, it just turned into a party." Lauren said frustratingly. Lauren knew Kenzi didn't know exactly what it meant to be owned by a fae. Bo never hurt Kenzi and she most likely never would especially to the extent that Lauren was.

"He, he did this to you?" Bo finally said something. Her voice sounded so small. She was angry with the Ash, she wanted nothing more than to kill him, but more than anything she was disgusted with herself. She didn't know exactly what it meant for Lauren to be a slave.

Lauren didn't respond. Anima knew how uncomfortable and vulnerable Lauren was so she spoke up. "Your ignorance amazes me." She stepped closer to Lauren. "The Ash wouldn't get his hands dirty. He ordered others to do it for him."

"But why?" Bo whispered never taking her eyes off of Lauren's body.

Anima looked at Lauren to see if it was okay to answer. Lauren nodded knowing what Anima was asking. "The Ash felt Lauren was incompetent and disobedient so he punished her a way that seemed fit." Anima paused as she felt anger for the Ash creep inside her. "He tortured her for days."

Kenzi's eyes widened in horror. She never thought that Lauren would be treated that way. "Why did the Ash feel he needed to punish you?" Kenzi asked, her voice was shaky as she was holding back tears. She knew how it felt to be beaten by someone who was suppose to take care of you. Lauren's scars brought back old memories for Kenzi.

Lauren brought her eyes up and looked into Kenzi's teary eyes. She could see Kenzi wasn't fully with them. Her mind was elsewhere. Lauren then looked to Anima. "I didn't do what he asked. I didn't stop Bo from going after Vex." Lauren finally said.

Bo felt as if she got punched in the stomach. "This is my fault." She said to herself.

Lauren shook her head. "No Bo. I know how hard headed you are and I know how badly you wanted to help Lou Ann but I couldn't lose you. The Ash told me to distract you but I decided to sleep with you because I wanted to. I thought I could be enough to stop you but I wasn't. It cost me you and it almost cost me my life." Lauren sounded broken. She wouldn't bring herself to cry in front of Bo or Kenzi so she struggled with herself to keep her tears at bay.

Kenzi was also trying not to cry. She gave the doctor hell but in a way they were the same person going through the same struggles. She felt horrible about the way she treated and judged Lauren. She never got to know her but she didn't like her from the second they met.

Bo let the tears fall from her eyes. Yes Lauren hurt her but it wasn't for the reasons she expected. She jumped to conclusions and let nasty thoughts take over her mind. She should have just taken a second to listen.

Anima broke the silence. "I think its time you and your friend leave Bo." She spoke softly but it was a demand.

Bo never tore her eyes off of Lauren but she nodded in agreement knowing there would be nothing else said at the moment. Bo and Kenzi walked to the door in silence. Before they left Bo turned around and saw Lauren with her head hung lowly. "I'm not done talking to you Lauren. We still need to talk." She said softly.

Lauren looked at Bo with sadness filled in her expression. It killed Bo. "I'm not sure I want to talk to you Bo. I'm not even sure I want to be around you right now."

The tears were falling rapidly down Bo's cheek. "Please Lauren." Bo begged.

Laure just stared at her for a while. She knew she had feelings for Bo but it broke her being around Bo. Bo was the only one in five years that looked at Lauren as an equal but these past few weeks showed what Lauren thought to be Bo's true nature and it killed Lauren. Lauren didn't know what else there was to say. She definitely didn't have anything left to say. She was done with explaining herself. What more could the succubus say? How else could she break Lauren? But as Lauren stared at Bo she could see Bo was struggling with herself as well. "Thursday night at the Dal. Around 9." She finally said.

Thursday night, that was three days from today. Bo nodded. "I'll see you then." With that she turned around and left. Anima shut the door behind them.

Neither Bo nor Kenzi said a word to each other. The both of them were struggling to keep their feelings at bay. Kenzi wanted to break down from the old memories playing over and over again in her head. Bo wanted to break down because she felt horrible about the whole situation.

It wasn't until an hour later that Kenzi explained to Bo that her friend's cousin went missing after working at a country club. They would need Dyson to go undercover and Bo had some words for him.

* * *

It was now later in the afternoon. Anima had spent most of the day holding Lauren and comforting her until Lauren was called into the lab. She decided she would take this time to seek out the unaligned succubus and have a chat with her. Anima was walking up to the alley that held the entrance to the Dal when she heard an argument going on.

"So you knew what he would do to her and you did nothing?" She recognized the voice to be Bo's. Bo sounded distressed.

"What was I suppose to do? He is the Ash. He does what he pleases with his things." Anima recognized the man to be the wolf.

Anima was to the side. She watched Bo turn on the wolf abruptly. "She is not a thing. She is human. No one should be able to own her."

"She is human." Dyson repeated. "And to us it means we get to own them."

The sound of Bo's hand slapping Dyson's face resonated throughout the alley. It was a reflex that surprised Bo but she wouldn't apologize for it.

Anima decided she would make her presence known. "Am I interrupting something?" She said as the two lovers looked her way.

"You." Dyson growled as his eyes turned yellow. He felt he needed to protect himself and his mate from the stranger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anima said menacingly as her eyes became a hollow black.

It scared the yellow out of Dyson's eyes. He turned to Bo knowing that they had no more words for each other so he left.

Anima started to walk past Bo. "I'm sorry about him." Bo said to Anima.

"I really don't care about him." Anima said. "But if he ever tries that again I will end him."

Bo felt threatened by this girl. Not just because she seemed to be close to Lauren but because she could sense the power this girl held.

Bo followed Anima inside the Dal. She needed to know more about this girl. Anima sat down at the bar and Bo sat right next to her. Two beers were immediately placed in front of them.

"Anima right?" Bo started off. Anima nodded. "I never got to properly introduce myself to you. I'm-"

"Bo. You are the unaligned succubus that has been living amongst humans your entire life and you just found out about our world like yesterday." Anima finished off Bo's sentence, sipping from her beer. "Oh and you also think you are entitled to everything and can get away with everything."

"That's not what I think." Bo responded.

"Really? Because that is exactly how you act." Anima retorted.

Bo shook her head. Anima had truth to her words. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for disrespecting you."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Anima said as she took a sip of her beer.

"I know I messed up and I want to make it right. I just don't really know how." Bo said almost desperately.

Anima took gulp from her beer then turned to face Bo fully. "Well you could start by getting your head out of your ass and figure out what Lauren means to you."

"Lauren is...special to me." Bo finally admitted.

Anima smiled to herself. "Yeah well she means a lot to me too." She said without hesitation.

Bo looked at Anima. She didn't know if she said that on purpose or let it slip out. "Why does she mean so much to you?" Bo asked Anima.

"Why does she mean so much to you?" Anima asked Bo.

Bo didn't know exactly what to say. Anima finished off her beer and got up from the stool. "Where are you going?" Bo asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Anima asked back.

Bo hated the fact that this girl would answer her questions with another question and Anima knew it bothered Bo.

As Anima walked out the door she said. "I have matters to attend to." When she was out the door and alone she said to herself "It seems that there is a certain Ash that I need to speak to." Her eyes became hollow and black.

* * *

**AN: Most of you are conflicted about the Lauren/Anima Pairing but I know where I'm going with them so thanks for your reviews it really did help. You guys are amazing. Favorite Follow and Review.**


	6. Slip Into Your Skin

**Slip Into Your Skin**

The Ash's body was thrown from the other side of the throne room. He had called out to his guards the minute the attack started but no one came to his rescue. One moment he was looking over files, the next thing he knew he was lifted by an invisible force and smacked back down onto his glass desk, which shattered to pieces. He could barely manage to get up before he was knocked back down. Whoever his attacker was had a vengeance. He couldn't even make out who his attacker was. He only saw blurred lines of a female figure. At first guess he would've thought it was the unaligned succubus. The long dark hair fit and so did certain curves, but at a second glance he could tell it wasn't her. He had been thrown around for the better of fifteen minutes.

"Show yourself." He screamed at the blurred lines.

He heard a low chuckle all around him. He did not take nicely to someone laughing at him, the leader of the light. "Coward!" He shouted.

With that he felt a gush of wind surround him. He was then lifted up by the neck. He could now clearly look into black hollow eyes.

"You call me a coward!" She shouted. "I am not the one enslaving thousands. My kind don't prey on those weaker than us."

Her hands were cold to the touch. She scared the Ash to death. "Who are you?" He choked out.

She brought him close enough that she could snarl in his ear. "Your end." She threw him back on to the floor.

"Lauren Lewis is now under my protection." She started.

The Ash was going to argue but was smacked across his face. "I'm not finished speaking." She said. "Her terms of enslavement were tied under false pretenses. She was tricked and lied to. She has saved your kind a countless number of times and yet you treat her worse than a traitor." Flashes of Lauren being in the dungeon since she was brought into the world of the fae played before Anima's eyes. She kicked the Ash in the ribs. "She no longer belongs to you."

"What about her girlfriend?" The Ash asked trying to get leverage on this stranger.

"She is no longer a concern." Anima said sadly.

The Ash knew his attacker was much stronger then he was but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "And what makes you think I will let her go? Why would the elders of either Light or Dark let her walk freely?"

Anima smiled at the Ash's stupidity. "You fae are pathetic. You divide yourselves into sides and for what? You are exactly the same. Both view humans as food and pets. Both treat humans the same way. Both are conniving and vindictive. You would all turn on each other, no matter the side, once things go horribly wrong and believe me they will, soon." She bent down to be eye level with him. "If I could I would free all those humans you treat as pets but I am already doing a great deal with interfering with you mortals."

"Mortals?" The Ash questioned. There weren't many immortals he knew of. His eyes widened in horror. The black eyes, the cold touch, the power, it all added up.

Anima noticed the look of recognition in the Ash's eyes. "As for Lauren Lewis," She continued to speak "She is free from the lot of you and now under my protection. You will deal with the elders." Her face was now inches away from his, the fear radiated off of the Ash. "If any one has a problem with it let them know this," She began to walk away from the Ash. Her clothes shed as brilliantly enormous black wings burst from her back. "_Hic mortis est. Illa venit ad vos_." Her wings engulfed her and with a bright flash she was gone and the Ash was siting back at his now unshattered desk. He frantically felt himself. There were no cuts or visible bruises. There was no evidence of his visitor. He wasn't sure if it was just a vision. He then began to feel the pain from the beating. It was excruciating. His ribs felt broken. She left him visibly unharmed but the pain was enough to know his encounter was real. He would have to figure out a way to convince the elders to let Lauren go and maybe even start to treat their humans in a better way. He was going to do whatever he could to please Death, he didn't want this life to be his last.

* * *

Lauren was back to her now empty apartment. She was expecting, more like hoping, to see Anima there waiting for her but she was saddened to see she wasn't. Her day was hectic and busy. All she wanted right now was a hot bath and a good nights sleep and she seemed to sleep better with Anima near. She kicked off he shoes and hung up her coat. She headed to the kitchen to get a glass of wine and was startled when she found they grey eyed girl standing in the dark kitchen.

"Anima," Lauren said as she clutched on to her chest. "You almost scared me to death." Lauren didn't fail to see the irony in her statement. Lauren turned the light on.

"That's kind of my job." Anima said with a smirk. Lauren smiled back. "Did you miss me?" Anima joked.

"Actually I was just thinking about you." Lauren admitted.

"Did those thoughts involve the best night of your life?" Anima asked flirtatiously.

"Well they involved the best sleep of my life." Lauren said with a smirk.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Anima teased. She loved seeing Lauren smile.

Lauren found it easy to flirt and joke with her new found friend. "What did you have in mind for the 'best night of my life?'" Lauren asked.

"Well it's probably not as wild and crazy as what you had in mind," Anima teased then lifted up a six pack of beer, "but it involves us getting completely smashed, dancing the night away and more drinking."

Lauren couldn't remember the last time she went out anywhere but she was hesitant to do anything. "I'm not so sure about that."

"What? Why?" Anima practically whined.

"I haven't danced in ages and I have work in the morning." Lauren explained.

"No you don't." Anima answered.

"What do you mean I don't?" Lauren asked.

"Let's just say you have been given what you deserve. The Ash finally came to his senses." Anima said with a sly smirk.

Lauren's eyes widened. "Anima, What did you do?"

"I am appalled that you think I have anything to do with anything." Anima feigned innocence.

Lauren wasn't falling for it. "Anima." Lauren said again, sternly

Death might be powerful but Lauren's look made her feel like a child. "Theoretically we will say that I might have possibly GoneToTheAshAndDemandedYourFreedom." Anima said quickly not looking at Lauren.

It took a while for Lauren to grasp what Anima had just said. Her face showed no emotion. Lauren just stared off. Anima walked up to Lauren and waved her hands in her face. "Lauren?" Anima called out. There was no answer from Lauren, she didn't even blink. "Did I break you?"

A tear slid down Lauren's face. Without even thinking she pulled Anima in closely and smashed their lips together. She was more than thankful to the girl in front of her. "No you fixed me." Lauren answered as their foreheads touched. "Thank you." She whispered out through happy tears.

Anima smile. "If this is how you are going to thank me I think I'm going like helping you." She joked.

"How about we start off by getting completely smashed and dancing the night away?" Lauren said. They both had wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

It was a long day for Bo. She had spent the day playing house with Dyson. It was nice. She never thought she would have a chance at having anything remotely close to a family and here she was with her own dysfunctional band of misfits. Dyson was infuriating but she was his mate and he only gets one in his life. They ended up working it out but she would never look at Dyson the same way. She couldn't forget about how he thought of humans. It was nagging at her all day.

Bo needed time to think. She snuck out of the crack shack, leaving her boyfriend in their bed and her roommate passed out on the couch. She decided to walk. She didn't know where to but she just started to walk. She always enjoyed the comfort of being alone and the beauty of a calm night sky. She had played house with Dyson all day but she kept seeing Lauren in his place. It scared her too. Was she really falling for this woman? She had the easy way out already. She had the wolf shifter. He was fae and would be able to sustain her. There wouldn't be any problems in the fae world but she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to Lauren. She had walked to a human club a few blocks away from her home. She didn't know what brought her to this club but she decided to go in and maybe have a quick snack.

The club was vibrating from the beat of the music. The people were pulsating with sexual energy. The club was so human. It gave her a get away from the fae, if only for a night. She could feel all the eyes on her. Being a succubus she was use to it. She was dressed in knee high black boots, black skinny jeans, and a dark purple tang top under her black leather jacket. She sauntered over to the bar. She got a drink then started to roam the club for any willing snacks. Her head bopped to the beat. She was attracted to the dance floor, that's were the most sexual energy was coming from. The men and women were all over each other. Her eyes then landed on a caramel skinned brunette with grey eyes. She was surprised to see Anima there. Anima was dressed in leather skin tight black pants, a black studded vest with a red bandeau top underneath and black closed toed leather pumps. Bo's eyes flashed blue. Her succubus was enjoying the newcomer's look. Anima was dancing seductively to the music. Bo thought she was putting on a show for someone but couldn't figure out who. Anima was swaying her hips and playing out all of her assets on the dance floor.

Bo then noticed a particular blonde dancing over to Anima. "Lauren." Bo whispered. Her heart stopped at the site of the doctor. Lauren was wearing black skinny jeans, a gold loose fitting tang top and knee high healed black boots. Her hair was out in loose curls. Bo could tell there auras were bright. They were grinding into each other. Their hands were discovering each others bodies. Their bodies were rubbing up against each others. Bo's succubus wanted to tear them away from each other but then she noticed that Lauren was visibly enjoying herself. She saw a genuine smile on Lauren's face. It made Bo smile. God Lauren was gorgeous. She sat back and watched the pair until her heart couldn't take it anymore. She paid the bartender then sulked out of the club to sneak her way back into her bed. She went to sleep that night happy that Lauren had enjoyed herself for a night but sad to know that she was probably Lauren's biggest source of unhappiness.

* * *

Lauren had drunkenly stumbled into her apartment. Anima was right behind her not anywhere near as drunk as Lauren. Anima helped Lauren up the stairs and into her room. Once Anima shut the door she was pushed up against it. Lauren was frantically placing kisses on Anima's lips and neck.

"Lauren?" Anima whispered out.

"Just let me." Lauren whispered into Anima's lips.

Anima nodded. Lauren needed physical contact. Anima would be lying if she said she didn't need it as much as well. Lauren slid Anima's vest off. Anima took Lauren's gold top off. There lips barely left each other's throughout the entire process of undressing. They undressed each other as they walked over to Lauren's bed. By the time they reached the bed they were completely naked. Anima stepped back to actually look at Lauren.

"God you are beautiful." She said.

Lauren looked at Anima. That had to have been the first time anyone has called her beautiful since Nadia. Instead of saying anything Lauren just brought there lips together. She sucked and nibbled Anima's lips. She needed to taste someone else. She needed to feel someone. She needed this contact and Anima was willing to give it to her. Anima laid Lauren down on the bed gently. She straddled Lauren and started kissing and sucking her neck. Anima's lips were making their way down Lauren's body. Each kiss was filled with determination. Anima was going to make Lauren feel. Anima finally made it to Lauren's wet, waiting center and dove right in. There was no need for teasing. Lauren was going to get what she needed. Anima's tongue did wonders to Lauren. Lauren's hands never left Anima's body. She tangled her hands into Anima's long black hair. Anima could feel Lauren's walls clenching around her tongue. Lauren came with a cry of pleasure. Anima kissed her way up Lauren's body. Lauren liked the taste of herself on Anima's lips.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered. She knew Anima was giving her what she wanted. "Tonight was amazing."

Anima smiled. She would do anything to help this woman underneath her. She kissed Lauren's forehead. "Tonight was for celebrating life."

* * *

**Hic mortis est. Illa venit ad vos = Death is here and she is coming for you. **


	7. Behind Thos Eyes

**Behind Those Eyes**

_Little Lauren was four years old. She knew it was a sad day. Her mother never let go of her hand since they left the house. She was dressed in a black dress. Her mother had on a black dress as well with a black shall over her shoulders. Everyone was crying. No one could look at the little girl without getting upset. She thought she had did something wrong. Lauren and her mother were the last two to leave the gravesite. _

_"Mama, Why is everyone sad?" Little Lauren asked as she saw her mom crying._

_Her mother looked down at her little twin. Lauren looked exactly like her mother, except for her eyes, those were her father's eyes. "Because we are saying bye to your father."_

_"But we say bye to him every morning before he goes to work." Little Lauren replied a little confused._

_Her mother cried even more. "Yes sweetie, but he isn't coming back anymore."_

_"Why not? Doesn't he love me?" Lauren asked getting upset._

_"Of course he does baby. He loves you so much that he will never really leave you." Mrs. Lewis said as she kneeled down to get eye level with her daughter. "He will always live on with you. Whenever you need him just start talking to him and he will listen."_

_Lauren nodded not entirely sure if she understood her mother but knew that her father would never really leave her. _

_"I love you, Lauren." Her mother said as she picked Lauren up in a hug._

_"I love you to, Mama." Lauren said hugging her mother back. Over her mothers shoulders Lauren was looking at a girl with grey eyes. The girl smiled at Lauren and without moving her lips told her it was going to be okay. Lauren smiled back at the grey eyed girl and hugged her mom even tighter._

* * *

Anima was laying down on Lauren's bed in a black bra and black sweat pants. She was playing around on Lauren's ipad. She heard grunting coming from Lauren's closet and saw clothes being flung out from there. Lauren came out of her closet in a purple bra and matching panties. She looked annoyed. She threw herself on her bed with a loud grunt. She buried her face in her mattress.

"Well looks like Dr. GrumpyPants is making an appearance for the night." Anima joked as she put Lauren's ipad down.

Lauren lifted up her head and stared irritatingly at her friend. "Not funny." She whined.

"Kind of is." Anima said with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes. "I don't understand what all the worrying is about." Anima said as she crawled over next to Lauren.

"I don't have anything to wear." It came out muffled since Lauren's face was buried in her mattress again.

"Why don't you just show up like that? I know I wouldn't mind." Anima teased. Lauren reached over and pinched Anima without looking.

"Ow. That actually hurt." Anima said rubbing the spot. "I'm just trying to give you my opinion."

"No you are being annoying." Lauren said as she finally lifted herself up to face Anima.

Anima narrowed her eyes. "That was rude. Rude to the point where I think I'm done here. Call me when your done destroying your closet." She said as she made to get up.

Lauren reached out to stop her. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." Lauren said as she brought Anima closer.

"No you're just mean." Anima said trying to sound offended but couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of her.

"Help me." Lauren pouted.

"Ugh, fine. But you so owe me for this. I expect breakfast in bed tomorrow morning." Anima said as she walked over to the pile of clothes that was Lauren's closet. She pulled out a pair of Lauren's blue skinny jeans and a tight black V-neck. She then picked out knee high black boots with silver buckles.

Lauren looked at the outfit in front of her, not sure if it was good enough. Anima could tell Lauren was hesitant. "It's casual so it says 'I don't look nervous at all but really I just destroyed my closet looking good enough for you' but also will hug the right places and show off some of your assets which says 'Please, take me now'." Anima explained. Lauren was still a little hesitant. "Listen Lo, Bo doesn't even care what you wear. She would most likely rather not see you with anything on. So stop worrying, get your grumpy ass changed, and get your girl." Anima said as she shoved the clothes into Lauren's arm spun her around and playfully slapped her ass as she walked to change in the closet.

Tonight was the night that Lauren and Bo would finally have that talk in the Dal. Lauren had been so nervous that she almost called Bo to cancel three times. Anima stopped her all three times then hid her phone from her. Anima wasn't stupid nor was she blind. She knew both Lauren and Bo had feelings for each other. It was blatantly obvious to anyone except to the mortals around her. Mortals could be so stubborn and refuse to see what was obviously right in front of them.

After their night together Anima and Lauren grew closer. They got rid of some sexual frustration and could focus on their friendship. They cared deeply for each other. They were even attracted to each other but they could never fall in love with each other for two very big reasons. Lauren was already in love with Bo, even if she didn't know it yet and Anima was Death. Death didn't have the luxury of falling in love, at least Death never did fall in love before. She didn't even know if Death could fall in love. If she could then she would have been lucky to fall in love with Lauren, Anima thought, even if she could never really have her.

Lauren walked out of the closet fully dressed and snapped Anima out of her thoughts. Anima's jaw almost hit the floor. "Wow, Dr. Love just step into the building."

Anima was right. It was a casual outfit but it definitely hugged Lauren in the right places. Lauren was satisfied with the reaction. "I'm glad you like it. Now get ready so we can leave."

"I'm not coming." Anima said.

"Yes you are." Lauren said as she started to dig through Anima's clothes to get her an outfit. "After you so cleverly hid my phone in the cookie jar I saw that I had a text from Bo saying that her and Kenzi have just finished a case and will be heading to the Dal right after. If she is bringing support then why can't I?"

"I knew I should've hid your phone in the vegetable drawer. You never go in there." Anima mumbled. She was caught off guard as Lauren threw a pair of jeans and white tang top at her.

"Wear that, put your black and white letterman jacket on and then wear your black boots." Lauren said as she shoved the clothes in Anima's arms spun her around and playfully slapped her ass as Anima walked to the closet to change. "And hurry up. We should've been there ten minutes ago."

* * *

Bo was sitting at the bar with Kenzi at the Dal. They just had an eventful day saving Kenzi from being eaten from some plant thing. Turns out it was the cook, in the kitchen, with a butcher knife. Bo was getting nervous. She was beginning to think that she was being stood up. Lauren should have been there twenty minutes ago. If she was Lauren she probably wouldn't show either. Bo had just downed a shot of tequila. Kenzi was trying to swindle Trick into giving her the good stuff. Bo then felt a tingling sensation going down her spine.

"Lauren." She whispered to herself. She smiled knowing Lauren was near. Bo turned to the door to see that in fact the blonde beauty was standing in the entrance. Bo's jaw nearly hit the floor. Kenzi followed Bo's eyes to see where she was looking.

"Whoa." Kenzi let out. She may still have some hostility towards Lauren for breaking her best friends heart but Lauren was looking amazing. "Looks like Dr. Very Hot Pants is here to play." She smiled as she noticed Bo still slack jawed at the site of Lauren. "Hello After Hours Lauren." She said as she picked up Bo's jaw then took a sip of her beer.

Bo was brought out of her trance when she saw Anima come in after Lauren. There auras looked similar. It felt like a slap to the face to Bo when she realized that it meant that they probably have slept together. The pair walked over to the succubus and her friend. Well Anima had to nudge Lauren to take her first step because Lauren also lost function at the site of Bo. Bo was wearing her usual leather black pants, black knee high boots, and very tight black tang top with her black leather jacket over it.

When Lauren and Anima finally made there way over to Bo and Kenzi they were struck with awkward silence. Bo and Lauren never took their eyes off of each other and Kenzi and Anima just didn't know what to do. Anima then looked to the human next to the succubus. "Kenzi right?" She said as she was addressing the Goth and breaking the silence.

Kenzi looked at the grey eyed girl and nodded. She felt frightened by her presence. "Why don't I buy the two of us a pitcher while you set up our pool game?" Anima said trying to get Bo and Lauren alone.

Kenzi once again nodded. Before she left she whispered into Bo's ears "Get it together succubabe." She then hopped off the bar stool and walked over to the pool tables.

Before Anima walked away as well she whispered to Lauren. "Get your girl." Then nudged her.

Bo and Lauren were left alone. Their friends had abandoned them. "Maybe we should move this to the couch." Lauren said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, good idea." Was all Bo could say.

* * *

Anima and Kenzi had started to play pool as they watched their friends conversation. Anima could feel the hostility Kenzi had for Lauren.

"I really hope this solves something and wasn't a waste of my time." Kenzi said as she lined up a shot.

"Clearing your best friends head is a waste of your time?" Anima asked as she sipped beer from her mug.

"No, having Lauren play this game with Bo is a waste of my time." Kenzi replied not looking at the grey eyed girl.

"Why do you hate Lauren so much? She is the only other human in your life that knows what you are going through." Anima tried to reason with Kenzi.

"Maybe because she spy-banged my BFF for her boss." Kenzi said.

"You really cannot be that ignorant." Anima said as she took a gulp of her beer. "The Ash was never Lauren's boss. The Ash is deemed as her owner. She must do what he says or it can cost her, her life and yet she has gone against his orders time and again to help your BFF."

"You think she helped Bo?" Kenzi said as she looked over to Anima.

"I know she helped Bo. Without Lauren you would be dead. She was the one that found the basilisk cure. She has been helping Bo learn control which Bo has definitely got the hang of. How can you not see how much she has risked her life not only for Bo but for you as well? You have seen the evidence on her body." Anima was getting irritated with the little Goth.

Kenzi had nothing else to say. She knew she was wrong but she would never admit it. "You will never know what it really means to be owned by a fae. Lauren has gone through that torture time and again. Just remember that next time you want to bash Lauren." Anima said as she finished off her beer. She then got a chill down her spine. She looked to the exit of the Dal to see a pale skinned girl with auburn hair and grey eyes walking out of the Dal. She wanted to follow her but got distracted by the man approaching Lauren.

* * *

Lauren was the first one to speak after they sat down. "Bo, I'm not here to apologize. I'm done apologizing for something I don't regret. If it came down to it I would do it again if it meant saving your life. I know you think I am the Ash's slave and will do whatever he asks of me but I do have a mind of my own. If I felt that what I was doing was completely wrong then I would have never slept with you. But I couldn't get over how much I wanted to, how much I wanted you. So, if you're expecting an apology it won't come anymore."

Bo was listening intently. Lauren wanted her, just like she wanted Lauren. "Lauren I wasn't expecting an apology. If anything I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was horrible to you for weeks. What I said to you is unforgivable. And I regret saying it all. I don't think of you as some lowly pet. I've always seen you as my equal but I was just so hurt and so mad that I took it all out on you, and I'm so sorry. It is no excuse." Bo scooted closer to Lauren and rested her hands on Lauren's knees. "I want you to know the reason why it hurt so much." Lauren just nodded in response, she could see the tears forming in Bo's eyes. "That night was a first for me. It was the first time I've ever made love. Yes, I've had sex many times before but what we did was so much more then that for me. I've never made love before you. Hell, you're the reason why I don't wake up with dead lovers next to me anymore but that night will always stay with me. I just want you to know that."

Lauren was amazed at how easily it was for Bo to be open and honest with her. Lauren didn't notice that she had tears in her eyes. She was so happy to hear how Bo felt because in all honesty she was falling for the woman in front of her. There was so much she wanted to tell her. Like how she was now free, about Anima, and why Anima suddenly showed up but then Bo started talking again. "Thank you for showing me I am not a monster." Bo continued. "Without you I don't think I could've ever have what I have with Dyson." Lauren's heart sunk at the mention of Dyson's name.

"Wh, What?" Lauren asked.

"I'm Dyson's mate." Bo said hesitantly.

Lauren's eyes widened at the news. The tears falling from her eyes were now tears of sadness. Her world stopped. She knew wolves only get one mate and that they mate for life. Dyson had chosen Bo as his mate, which meant that she had no chance. She stopped her tears from flowing and forced on a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

Bo could tell there was something behind Lauren's eyes but she couldn't tell what it was. She forced a smile as well. "And I am for you too." Lauren looked a little confused. Bo continued. "Anima seems great. I hope she makes you happy."

"Anima?" Lauren asked confused as to why Bo thought they were together.

"You rang?" Anima said as she walked up to Bo and Lauren, Kenzi not far behind. Lauren looked up to her friend. Anima was confused as to how Bo couldn't want this woman in front of her.

"Anima," Lauren started "Is there something wrong?"

"You have company." Was all Anima said as Eli walked over to them.

"Hello Lauren." Eli said only addressing the doctor. "The Ash has summoned your presence at a meeting with the high elders tomorrow. A car will be picking you up in the afternoon."

"You can tell the Ash to," Bo started but was stopped by Lauren.

"Tell the Ash I will be there." Lauren said to Eli. It had to have been the first time Lauren actually spoke to him.

Eli nodded then with a sad smile said. "You were always my favorite, Doctor." He thought that this was the end for Lauren. With that he left.

"You aren't actually going right?" Bo asked.

"If the Ash requested my presence then I am sure it is important." Lauren said still staring at the spot Eli had just walked away from.

"But you don't know what he'll do to you. You can't go. Tell her not to go." Bo said the last part to Anima.

Anima wasn't afraid of the Ash or the elders. She knew the Ash was too afraid of her to do anything to Lauren. "Lauren can make her own decisions," She started "but I don't feel comfortable with you going alone." Anima said to Lauren.

"You are more than welcome to come with me." Lauren said. "I think we should go home." Lauren said as she got up from the couch.

Bo held on to Lauren's arms. "Please be careful." Lauren nodded and left with Anima.

* * *

After the Dal Bo went looking for Dyson to see him being attacked by Saskia who turned out to be her mother Aife. She brought him back to life. She was so caught up in Dyson that she didn't noticed the pale girl with auburn hair and grey eyes looking at them.


	8. Here Comes The BOOM

**Here Comes The BOOM**

The drive back to Lauren's was a quite one. Lauren had been staring out the window of Death's black Ferrari contemplating everything that Bo had said to her at the Dal. She had started to give in to her feelings for Bo. She knew there was something there that she had never felt before. Not even with Nadia. She wanted to give herself completely to Bo but she was never Bo's first choice. It would always go back to Dyson. He would always have her heart. He would be first choice over Lauren. It broke her heart more than she ever could have imagined. Lauren looked over to Anima wondering why she couldn't fall in love with her. Anima already treated her better than anyone ever had. She could tell Anima genuinely cared for her and wanted to help her with expecting nothing in return. Why couldn't she just fall in love with the caramel skinned beauty right next to her? Anima was staring intensely at the road before her as she drove. Those grey eyes she saw back at the Dal sent shivers down her spine. She still felt shaken by the auburn haired girl's presence. Something was bound to happen soon but she didn't know what and she didn't like not knowing.

They had entered Lauren's dark apartment. The air around them felt heavy. As Anima turned on the lights they saw a pale skinned, auburn haired, grey eyed girl waiting in the middle of Lauren's living room.

"Alma." Anima whispered as she stepped protectively in front of Lauren.

"Hello Anima." The other grey eyed girl whispered back. Alma was taller than Anima and very skinny. She was wearing a tight long sleeved navy shirt with skinny blue jeans and brown boots.

"What are you doing here?" Anima asked hesitantly. Lauren could tell this girl's presence unnerved her friend.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend." Alma answered clearly ignoring Anima's question.

"Lauren," Anima started never taking her eyes off of Alma "This is Alma. She is a spiritus." Anima turned to look back at Lauren. "Like me." Anima looked like she was struggling to say what she had to next. "She is also my sister."

Lauren's eyes widened at the thought of having another Death in her life. "A spiritus?" She repeated.

"Yes" Anima answered. "That is what we are. We are neither fae nor human. We live in the ether and guide spirits to their next adventure, whether it be life or death."

Lauren's brilliant mind filled up with questions but Alma spoke up before Lauren could ask anything else. "I've made myself physical only to see you Anima." Her voice was filled with worry.

"What is it?" Anima questioned not knowing what it could possibly be that made her sister presentable to her. "It must be serious for you to show yourself to us. I can count how many times you've entered the physical world on both hands and you are older than I am."

"I came here for two reasons." Alma started. "The first being that I wanted to meet the only mortal that has drawn my baby sister's attention." She spoke directly to Lauren. "In all the millennia we've existed she has never interfered with a mortals life before and I can see why she chose you. You've lived many a great life and will do many more amazing things for all." She had a smile on her face as she was speaking to Lauren.

Lauren smiled back. She wasn't use to hearing any sort of praise coming her way. "And the second reason?" Anima asked.

"The second would be the succubus." Alma answered.

"Bo?" Lauren questioned.

"What does the succubus have to do with anything?" Anima questioned.

"She is more powerful then we have ever expected. Do you even know exactly who she is?" Alma asked. Anima didn't answer so she continued. "You know what draws me in is loyal warriors and I came tonight to take the life of a loyal warrior. He had started to enter the ether. He was mine to take but the succubus brought him back to life. The wolf should have been mine." Alma didn't like the fact that she was cheated.

"Dyson." Lauren gasped. She may not like the wolf but she didn't want him to die either. "Is he alright?"

"Better than alright." Alma answered. "He is alive and well. She disrupted the path Anima. Do you know what that means?"

Anima's eyes widened in horror. "Everything has changed. The path has been rewritten." Anima and Alma looked at each other with what looked like despair in their eyes.

Lauren looked between the two and couldn't understand what was going on. "Can someone explain to me what all this means?"

Alma answered Lauren since Anima seemed too shaken to speak. "As spiritus we know how and when someone will die just by looking at them even if they aren't ours to take. We can see their past lives and can see major points in their future lives as well. We are given this ability to be able to keep the balance of life and to make sure everyone's way of life is lived the way it was meant to. We call it the path."

"But with Bo bringing Dyson back to life it upset everything." Anima answered as she finally snapped out of her trance. "Dyson was suppose to die tonight which meant he would have gone on to live out another life."

"But he didn't die tonight." Lauren said.

"And he can't go on to live out his next life." Alma said.

"Which means he will not be able to live out his path whish has disrupted the balance in life." Anima added.

"But it was only one man." Lauren tried to reason. "It couldn't have been that big of a disruption."

"But what you fail to see is that Dyson is a warrior who has saved and killed many. He is meant to save and kill others in his next life. Those that he was meant to save would've had an impact on other's lives which would in turn save others and would keep the balance in the path. Those he was meant to kill would go on to live out their next life. By saving one man she created a domino effect." Alma explained.

"So then what next?" Lauren asked.

"That's the thing Lo. We don't know what will happen next. We have never not known what will happen next." Anima answered. "This will cause more of my kin to show themselves to the physical world. We are lost until the balance is restored."

"I can already feel the chaos that will soon be." Alma said. "I must get back to the ether to manage as much of this as I can. Take care of yourselves." Alma said over her shoulder. "Oh and Anima." She said as she started to glow. "_Ne quid venisti_." With that she was gone in a flash of bright light. Lauren and Anima just stared at the spot she was in seconds ago.

"What'd she say?" Lauren finally asked.

Anima looked to Lauren and answered. "She told me not to forget what I came here for."

* * *

"This will not stand!" High Elder Axel shouted.

"We will not allow what you are asking for." Elder Zulo added.

"She knows too much about us. She will not be allowed to walk away freely and still breathing." High Elder Jackson insisted.

"Are you questioning my decision?" The Ash asked harshly. "Do you forget that I am your Ash and have been for the past five hundred years. Under my reign we have lived a peaceful and prosperous life."

"Yes but clearly your reign is coming to an end if you think we will let the doctor slip away from us." Elder Ali snapped back.

"Enough!" High Elder Inti's voice boomed through the counsel's remarks. "The reason why Doctor Lewis is the Ash's ward is because of the decision of this exact counsel to trick her into signing her life away. In all my years of being a High Elder of the Light Fae I have never witnessed such pettiness. There are many talented doctors out there. In my opinion we should let her walk away and let a fae take her place. She has never showed us reason to mistrust her. She has been obedient and efficient her whole time here. We must trust our Ash's decision."

"I will end her life before I let her walk out of here alive." Elder Ali retorted. The High Elders and Elders started to argue so loudly that they didn't notice a caramel skinned brunette walk in with the blonde doctor.

The air grew cold. Suddenly Elder Ali was struggling to breath. "You will do no such thing." Anima's voice sounded as if there were three people speaking as her. Her eyes were hollow and black. The other's in the room were about to use their abilities on the intruder but were stopped as a force started to crush their wind pipe. "You will shut up and listen." Anima continued to speak while Lauren was looking on, satisfied that the fae were being punished for their actions but hoped Anima wouldn't kill them. "Lauren is now free. She belongs to no one. You will not come after her nor send anyone near her. She is now and forever will be under my protection." Anima used her force to crush the Elder's necks a bit tighter. "There will be no discussion about it. This is what will be done." Anima looked to Lauren letting her know it was okay to finally speak up.

Lauren stood tall next to Anima. Confidence was radiating off of her. "I will move out of the Light Fae compound and into neutral territory. I want to be able to set up a contract working with both Light and Dark to set up a neutral clinic for those who need my help. My clinic will not only be for the fae but for humans as well. I am to be unaligned and free to help whoever is in need of it."

"This will not stand." Elder Ali choked out which was answered by Anima crushing his wind pipe even more.

"This is what will be done." Lauren said looking Elder Ali in the eye with a smirk.

Anima finally let go of the Elder's throats. They all collapsed on the floor struggling to breathe. The Ash was the first one to speak. "On this day I, the Ash of the Light Fae in this area, declare Doctor Lauren Lewis the ward of the Ash no more. She will always have our protection. Who seconds this motion?"

"I." High Elder Inti answered as he finally caught his breath.

"It is settled then." The Ash said. "You are free now child and under the protection of your powerful friend. Now we must discuss the contract and make it official for everyone else to see."

Lauren couldn't believe she finally heard those words. She was free. She no longer had to serve anyone. She could finally help those that needed it the most. She would take Nadia and work on her in her clinic. She was going to be free of the fae breathing down her neck. She didn't have to fear being thrown in the dungeon again. Now all they had to do was sign a contract in blood to bind the Ash to his word.

Anima felt a shift in the air. She couldn't tell what it was but it unnerved her.

As they gathered around to discuss the details of the contract a man in a long black coat walked in. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"How did you get past the guards?" The Ash asked.

"Aife sends a message." The man said as he opened up the coat revealing a bomb strapped around him. He pressed the button setting off the bomb.

Lauren stared wide eyed. It seemed as if everything was going slow motion around her. The bomb was going off and everyone ducked for cover, everyone except her. She was a human amongst fae. There was more of a chance for the fae to survive then there was for her own survival. There was no way she was living past this moment. She knew Anima would take her to her next life. She only regretted not being able to love like she should have. The explosion was making it's way towards Lauren. The last thing Lauren remembered was blackness enveloping her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I had problems with my Wi-Fi. You guys are awesome. Your reviews definitely motivate me to keep on going. Favorite, Follow and Review. **


	9. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**

"Nadia." Lauren whispered with tears in her eyes. "Please don't go. Please don't leave me."

Nadia gently placed her hand on Lauren's cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. Lauren leaned into the gentle touch. "I have to go Lauren. Don't you see that this is no life for me?" Nadia asked looking longingly into Lauren's eyes. "I've seen what would happen to me if I chose to wake up. That's not how I want to live or die." Lauren tightened her hold around Nadia's waist. "This, this is the way for me to go."

"I'll come with you." Lauren whispered through tears. Her voice was broken.

"Is that really what you want? To leave everything, everyone, in this life behind?" Nadia asked.

"I'm just so tired." Lauren sobbed out. "I have nothing, no one. It wouldn't matter if I leave this life behind."

"You know that isn't true." Nadia said.

"Everyone will forget eventually." Lauren desperately said. She then noticed Anima in her angelic form. She was stark naked. Her enormous black wings were out for all to see.

"You are loved by many. It would break their hearts if you left." Anima said to Lauren.

"Am I not already dead?" Lauren asked.

"No, we are simply in the ether." Anima explained. "You are in a special circumstance. You aren't dead but aren't quite alive either. Much like Nadia was. You have the choice to continue with this life or leave it behind and go on to your next one."

"Do I have to decide now?" Lauren asked.

"The Spiritus are in a state of chaos. I will be gone for a long time and don't know when I will be back. You should make your decision now or you will be wandering the ether by yourself." Anima looked to Nadia. "Come Nadia. It is time." Anima said as she stretched her hand out for Nadia to take.

"You are so beautiful." Nadia whispered in to Lauren's ear before pulling her in for one last passionate kiss. After they parted Nadia walked over to Anima and grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't ever forget that."

"What will it be Lauren?" Anima asked with her hand outstretched for her to take.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi burst into the Light Fae compound. Bo needed to figure out a way to defeat her mother and the only person she knew smart enough to know the solution would be Lauren. She was expecting to put up a fight against the Ash's guards. She was expecting to find Lauren hunched over a microscope and mumbling incoherently at it. What she wasn't expecting was to be greeted by complete chaos. There were many fae rushing to all parts of the compound. She didn't know what happened. All she wanted to do was find Lauren. She noticed Eli directing fae to certain parts of the compound. She walked right up to him.

"What the fae?" Kenzi exclaimed

"Eli," she said his name loud enough for him to turn his attention to her. "What happened?" Bo asked.

"There was an explosion, a terrorist attack on many different parts of the compound." Eli explained barely looking at Bo. He was distracted by the many bodies being rolled in and out of the compound.

Bo immediately knew her mother was behind it. She needed to find Lauren. "Where is Doctor Lewis? I need her help."

Eli stopped looking around. He looked sadly at Bo. He knew she cared for Lauren and wouldn't like what he was about to say. Kenzi registered his look and wasn't sure she would like what she was about to hear. "Bo, Lauren had a meeting with the Ash and High Elder's today." Eli started to explain. "She was in the room when the first bomb went off."

Bo turned as white as a ghost. All of the possibilities of what happened to Lauren were running through her head. Kenzi gasped out. She may not be Lauren's best friend but she did care for her well being and she also knew Bo would be broken without her. "Is she de-?" Kenzi began to ask but was cut off by Bo.

"Don't say it." Bo almost growled.

"We don't know what happened to her. We are still searching the room for bodies." Eli explained. "You must know the possibilities of anyone surviving the attack, fae or human, are slim to none."

"Don't you dare say it." Bo snarled out.

"Bo," Kenzi started.

"No!" Bo shouted startling her best friend. "She is alive. She has to be." She couldn't handle losing Lauren. "We have to find her. I have to find her." Bo said getting ready to be the one woman search party for the doctor.

Kenzi grabbed her friend roughly and spun her around to look at her. "No Bo. You have to stop this from happening again. We can't waste anymore time."

"I can't just leave her Kenzi. I have to find her. I'm the only one that cares about her even if I haven't been showing it. These fae don't care to find her. They will toss her to the side to save their Ash. I will not let anyone get in my way of finding her. Not even you." Bo said rather harshly. Her eyes burning blue.

Kenzi flinched at Bo's words but she had to convince Bo that the best thing to do right now would be to defeat Aife. "I get it Bo."

"No you don't get it Kenzi." Bo interrupted abruptly with tears welling up. "She is in there and nobody cares. She is in there alone. She needs somebody. She needs me."

"We need you Bo!" It was Kenzi's turn to shout abruptly. "We need you to kick your mom's ass. We can't let her get away with this. If you do then all of this will be for nothing."

Bo thought about what Kenzi just said. If Lauren was dead she wouldn't let her mother get away with it. She wanted to rip her mother apart. Bo nodded in agreement then turned back to Eli. "How do we fight against an older succubus?"

* * *

Aife was expecting her daughter's return. She believed if Bo wasn't with her then by definition she was against her. She was going to end this all tonight. She was going to get her revenge on all of the fae and she wouldn't let some baby fae stop her, even if it was her daughter. Aife was standing in her enormous mansion when Bo burst through the doors. Bo's eyes were burning the brightest blue she had ever seen.

"Well, well, well." Aife started. "Look who has come back to play."

Bo didn't answer her, she didn't say a word. She wanted to make her mother pay.

Aife sensed the anger burning through Bo. "My, my. I didn't know the fae were so precious to you."

"Life is precious to me. Whether it be human or fae." Bo answered while she was clenching her fist.

"Those farmers raised you well, didn't they?"Aife asked.

"A lot better than you would have, you crazy bitch." Bo answered.

Aife's smile was wiped off of her face. "Now is that any way to talk to your mother." She said then lunged at Bo to attack her. She tried to suck Bo's chi but noticed the Koushang dangling from her neck. "Well aren't you playing dirty."

"Not dirty." Bo choked out. "Just smart." She then head butted her mother. Aife stumbled away rubbing her forehead. She didn't notice Bo approaching her until Bo landed a kick into her stomach. Bo swung her fist to continue her attack but Aife blocked her hit and punched Bo across the face. The hit didn't phase Bo. She couldn't feel anymore pain. No pain would come close to the pain she felt at the thought of losing Lauren for good. The thought of Lauren's lifeless body drove Bo mad. She continued to attack her mother. She was throwing fist furiously and rapidly. Bo wanted Aife to feel the pain she was feeling but Aife was stronger than Bo. She did get a few good hits in. They were beating each other to a pulp. Aife got one more hard hit to Bo's face. It made Bo stumble over to the railing of the staircase. She didn't know if she could fight anymore.

"Weren't you ever taught to respect your elder's?" Aife said as she towered over Bo's hunched over body.

"Weren't you ever taught what it meant to be a mother?" Bo retorted which was answered by a slap across her face. "I won't stop coming after you." Bo continued. "You took away the only person I've ever lo-."

"Loved?" Aife cut Bo off. "You are a succubus. We do not love or fall in love. We can't have that life and why would you want to?"

"She made me want that life with her." Bo answered still holding onto the railing.

"She?" Aife answered. "Last time I checked the wolf was most definitely a man."

"It doesn't matter now. She is gone. You killed her!" Bo shouted.

"And you will now join her." Aife said as she grabbed Bo by the neck and lifter her up. Bo was struggling to get free of the grip but her mother was stronger than she was. Suddenly Bo felt power coursing through her veins. Aife saw her eyes glowing yellow. In a swift move Bo released herself from her mothers grip, spun them around and kicked Aife through the railing. Aife held on to a piece that was hanging off of the balcony. Bo lunged forward to catch her mother and stop her from falling. She was full of rage but she couldn't bring herself to kill the woman that gave birth to her. Bo then saw a symbol appear then disappear on Aife's forward.

"It's okay. You can let me go." Aife said gently.

"No I won't. I can't." Bo said as she was struggling to lift her mother up.

"You have to." Aife said.

"I can't let my mother fall to her death." Bo said. Her grip was slipping.

"You are so beautiful in every single way." Aife said looking adoringly at her daughter. "I'm glad they raised you right. If you have any questions just ask Trick. He will know all the answers." With that Aife loosened Bo's grip and fell to the floor.

"Bo!" She heard her name being called. "Bo." Kenzi said as she rounded the corner to see Bo over the balcony. Bo turned her attention to Kenzi, not at all surprised that she found her. "What happened?" Kenzi asked.

"I stopped my mother." Bo answered not looking at her best friend.

"Where is she?" Kenzi asked.

Bo nodded her head to the floor. Kenzi looked over then back to Bo confused. "So where is she?"

"She fell." Bo said then looked back down to the floor to see that Aife's body was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't the end of the crazy mama drama is it?" Kenzi asked Bo. Bo shook her head knowing her mother would most likely be back.

"I have to find Lauren." It was the first thing that came to Bo's mind. They started walking away from the mansion

"Bo," Kenzi whispered "We already found her."

Bo stopped walking abruptly to turn to look at Kenzi.

"Kenzi where is she?" Bo asked. She had never been more desperate in her life. She noticed all of the color left Kenzi's face. Kenzi was looking every where but at Bo. Bo's eyes started welling up with tears. What was it that Kenzi didn't want to tell her? It couldn't be, she can't be. The thought of not being able to see Lauren anymore made the tears flow freely down her face. "Kenzi" Bo called out to her best friend pleadingly. Kenzi finally looked at Bo. Her bright blue eyes were also welling up with tears. "Where is she?" Bo sobbed out.


	10. Broken Parts, Torn Hearts

**Broken Parts, Torn Hearts**

Bo and Kenzi rushed into the Light Fae Throne room. That is where the first explosion went off. Where the Ash and High Elder's were attacked. Where Lauren was caught in the middle. There were about five other fae in all black suits in the room. Fallen debris was everywhere. There was only one column still standing. They didn't know how the roof hadn't caved in already. In the middle of the room was were the most damage was done.

"Where is she?" Bo asked to anyone that would listen.

Eli rushed over to her side. He didn't want her to cause a scene. "She is under that column." He said pointing to the rubble that was on the floor. "We can only identify her hand but I know it is her."

"How do you know?" Kenzi asked.

Eli looked almost ashamed when he answered. "Her wrists."

Bo knew he meant the scars that covered Lauren's wrists. No fae would have those scars simply because they would have healed by then or because they wouldn't have been punished as harshly as she was. "What are we waiting for? Why isn't she out yet?" Bo asked anxiously.

"We can't just yet." Eli answered.

Bo was furious. She didn't care what the fae had to say about saving Lauren. She was going to get Lauren out of there. "I know you fae could care less about that human under there but you will save her. She has done more for you guys than you have done for her. She has saved many of your kind single handedly and what does she get? Days in the dungeon. Days of torture."

"Don't you think I know all of that?" Eli said getting angry with the succubus in front of him. "I know exactly what has been done to her." He whispered out.

Bo had a moment of recognition. "You are one of them aren't you?" She asked. Her eyes burning blue. "You hurt her." She said as angry tears started to sting her eyes. "How could you?"

Kenzi could see this wasn't going to end well. "Bo, cool it." She said as she squeezed Bo's arm. "Beating this asshole's head into a pulp won't help Lauren." Bo said nothing. She knew Kenzi was right. She wouldn't cause a scene now but there was no way that she would forget about this. Eli would pay, they all would for hurting Lauren. Kenzi noticed Bo calm down and decided she would be the one asking the questions. "Why isn't Lauren out of that mess?" She asked.

Eli could feel Bo's stare burning through him but couldn't bring his self to look at her. He felt disgusted with what he did. He wished he was courageous enough to disobey his Ash. He would have never hurt the doctor if he wasn't ordered to. Lauren was always a soft spot for him. She was caring, selfless and the most courageous person, human or fae, he had ever met. He knew if there was a second chance he would make it up to Lauren. "You see that column." He said pointing to a large white column that had collapsed. Bo and Kenzi nodded. He went on. "It is being held up by a very small piece of wood. Moving that piece would mean that the column would hit the floor and then in turn crush Lauren. The biggest problem is getting to that piece of wood. It is surrounded by other fallen debris. Moving them too fast could result in knocking down that tiny piece of wood which would make the column collapse and then crush Lauren."

"We can't get an ogre or fae with telekinetic powers to move it all?" Kenzi asked.

"Ogre's are brutes. They don't posses the ability to be gentle enough to move the debris slowly and smartly. And I don't trust anyone else coming in here to save Dr. Lewis." Eli said. He knew most fae wouldn't be as gentle with the human or simply couldn't care less if she was alive or not. He finally looked to Bo. He recognized the look of disgust in her eyes. She had every right to be infuriated with him. He wasn't like most fae. He had a genuine heart. "For the record I do care about Lauren." Eli said looking at Bo. "She has saved me more times then she even knows. I will do everything in my power to get her out of there. It is my turn to save her."

Bo was surprised at Eli's words. She wasn't sure about what he meant about Lauren saving him but she could tell Eli admired her. He was telling the truth and she would trust him with Lauren's life. Bo was struggling to ask her next question but she had to know. "Is she alive?" She whispered out.

"There is a pulse, a weak one but it is there." Eli answered. "Bo, like I said before there is a slim to none chance for anyone, human or fae, to survive this. If I can I will save her." Bo nodded. There was nothing else she could do.

"How are you going to get her out?" Kenzi asked.

Eli had a plan. "I am an elemental. I can control all natural elements."

"Like Storm in X-Men?" Kenzi cut in.

Eli had no idea what she was talking about. "Um, I guess." He continued. "My element of choice is lightening but I still have control over the elements, one of them being wind."

Kenzi smiled knowing where this was going. Eli returned his smile. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"I was waiting for Bo. When I lift the column I need someone quick enough to get Lauren out of there and safely. I trust no one other than Bo to do that. Now mind you the column is very heavy so I will only be able to hold it up for thirty seconds at most." Eli explained. He looked to Bo. "I need you to be fast but gentle. I need you to focus. Do you understand?" Bo nodded. She would not mess this up. They would save Lauren. She wasn't leaving the compound until Lauren was alive and in her arms.

* * *

Lauren looked down to Anima's extended hand. "What happened?" She asked. "What happened back at the compound?"

"There was an explosion." Anima began to answer. "I jumped in front of you and wrapped my wings around you."

"You saved me?" Lauren asked.

"Well if you chose to live then yes." Anima said. "But I may have broken your arm."

Lauren laughed. "I've had worse." She knew Anima was waiting for an answer. Anima had to take Nadia to her next life. "Where is my body?"

"Right now it is under rubble. You are literally holding on by a thread. The smallest chance at living is keeping you alive. It is up to you whether the chance collapses or you grab hold of it." Anima said hoping Lauren would take the chance to live. She had just gotten her life back. She deserved to live.

Lauren looked at Death with tears in her eyes. She was looking at her friend. She didn't want to disappoint her but she didn't know if living was worth it anymore.

* * *

Eli, Bo and Kenzi were in the throne room alone. He pushed everyone else out of the room. No one questioned him since he was head of security. He needed quite in the room to focus. He only allowed Bo and Kenzi there with him. They were all now standing in the middle of the room. Eli's eyes turned white as a gust of wind was swirling around them. He then directed the wind to the column. At first it didn't budge, not even an inch and it worried Bo, but then it started shaking. The column proved to be very heavy. It took all his will to lift it up. It slowly started lifting up. He not only had to lift up the column but had to make sure it was steadily in his control. As the column lifted up they slowly started to see more body parts. A hand, an arm, a leg, a torso, a head.

Eli was struggling to keep up the column. "Bo hurry." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Bo lunged into the debris. She went to lift Lauren up but noticed her left arm and leg were being pinned down by a wooden beam, a heavy piece of wood. She tried to push it off of her but it wouldn't budge.

"Bo hurry!" Eli shouted. "I can't hold it up for much longer."

Bo tried harder to push it off. She started to panic. There was no way she could do this alone. She prayed to every force she knew to give her the strength to save Lauren. She then saw too small arms pushing the wooden beam. Kenzi had came to her side. She knew she may not be much help but she wouldn't let Bo or Lauren down. Bo and Kenzi used all of their force to move the beam. It finally started moving.

Eli was using so much of his ability that his nose started to bleed. He was fighting with himself to keep the column up. "It's slipping." He warned. He couldn't keep the column up anymore. It was going to fall.

* * *

"It's not worth it anymore." Lauren said letting the tears fall freely. "I've lost the only women I have ever loved. The both of them. What is the point in living a free life if I have no one to live it with?"

"I will be with you." Anima said desperately wanting Lauren to live.

"You will always be with me. In every life." Lauren reasoned. Anima knew this was true. "There is no point in living this miserable little life anymore."

"There is always a point." Anima said.

"Not anymore." Lauren whispered. "I am so done with being everyone's doormat. I am so tired of being walked over. I can't be treated this way anymore. I come first to no one. No one really cares for me. Not the way I care for them."

"That isn't true." Nadia said. She had been quite until now. "I will not let you diminish yourself to nothing. You are wonderful but you can't see that."

"You are the only one who has ever thought that." Lauren said. "Will I know Nadia in my next life?" She asked Anima.

"You two will always be meant to be in each others lives." Anima said.

Lauren nodded. She had made her choice.

* * *

The column had collapsed, and Eli collapsed with it. He couldn't hold it up any longer. He had blood covering is mouth and chin from his nose. It took most of his strength to lift that column and keep it up. His body was exhausted. He hadn't used that much force in years. His vision was blurring as he tried to focus on the bodies in front of him. There on the floor lied Bo, Kenzi and Lauren. Bo and Kenzi were successful in pushing the beam off of Lauren and in the last second they got Lauren's body out of the rubble as the column fell. Kenzi's arm was torn open from a stray piece of wood but that was the only injury the both of them suffered. Bo crawled over to Lauren and immediately checked her pulse. Eli was right it was a weak pulse but it was still there.

"Come on Lauren. Stay with me." Bo whispered with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She sobbed out.

Kenzi stayed back. She didn't think Bo had the power to keep Lauren alive. Tears were forming in her eyes. Lauren had to live. She couldn't just leave them. Eli came crawling over to them. He didn't think Lauren would make it. There wasn't a way for any of them to help her. He only regretted never thanking Lauren for everything she has done for him. He suddenly felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. Bo was pulling his chi. The corners of his vision became black. When he thought he would black out the pulling stopped. He looked over to see that Bo was giving chi to Lauren. He hasn't known many succubus but has never known a succubus to give her chi away willingly. He only hoped it would be enough to save Lauren.

* * *

"Will it hurt?" Lauren asked looking back down at Anima's hand.

Anima sighed. She knew Lauren had made her choice and couldn't convince her other wise. "No," She whispered out. "It is the most peaceful feeling you will ever experience."

Lauren nodded. Smiling through the tears. "Take me with you." She whispered. She went to reach for Anima's hand.

_"Come on Lauren. Stay with me."_ She heard a woman say.

"Bo?" Lauren asked.

_"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."_ Bo sobbed out.

Lauren wanted to stay for Bo but knew it would be for nothing. Even if Bo wanted her it would never be enough. There would always be Dyson or any other fae that would be able to give Bo the life she wanted.

Lauren went to grab Anima's hand but couldn't. Her hand was disappearing along with the rest of her body. "What's happening?" She asked.

"You've been given another chance." Anima said with mixed emotions. She was happy that Lauren would get to live but knew it wasn't what Lauren wanted.

"Go be free." Nadia said. "And live a beautiful life."

"No. Nadia please. Take me with you." Lauren pleaded.

"I will be seeing you soon." Anima said as Lauren disappeared out of the ether.

* * *

Lauren shot up as she took in a large gasp of breath. Bo's heart jumped at seeing the doctor alive. Lauren was coughing and struggling to breathe. Kenzi was smiling through the tears she didn't know she shed.

"Easy there." Bo said as she rubbed Lauren's back. Happiness filling her tears.

Lauren's mind was clouded. She didn't recognize where she was or who was near her. She could only see a silhouette of three people. One of them being a woman with long black hair. She hoped it would be her friend. "Anima." She whispered out as she looked at the blurred out woman in front of her.

Bo's heart broke as Lauren called out for the other woman. It seemed as if Lauren's heart belonged to another. Lauren was looking at her but hoping to see Anima. She had Lauren right in front of her and she couldn't have been happier but she would never have Lauren's love. Or so Bo thought.

**Five Days Later**

Lauren had been staying with Bo in the crack shack. Bo wouldn't let Lauren out of her sight for more than five minutes. Bo had taken the couch while Lauren stayed in her room. Lauren only had a broken arm but Bo barely let her do anything by herself. Bo was hoping to reconnect with Lauren but for reasons she didn't know Lauren refused to speak to her Actually the only times she would speak to her was to argue. Lauren would argue about how she wanted to go to her own home, how the crack shack wasn't the cleanest of places for her to stay or how ridiculous it was for her to be waited on by Bo. Kenzi had tried to convince Bo that Lauren would need time to deal with what happened to her. Kenzi tried to reason that Lauren was acting out because she had gone through a traumatic experience but not even she was believing that anymore.

Bo was now climbing up the stairs with a tray of soup and grilled cheese. She wanted to get the doctor to eat. When she walked into her room she saw Lauren laying down on the bed with her back to the door. She knew Lauren wasn't sleeping. Lauren barely slept anymore. She would cry at night hoping no one would hear her but the other two women heard every bit of it. They wanted to comfort her but didn't know how especially since Lauren would call out to Nadia while she sobbed. Neither of them knew who Nadia was.

"I made soup and grilled cheese." Bo said to Lauren hoping that she would finally get the doctor to eat. She had barely eaten in five days.

"I'm not hungry." Lauren said. Her voice was hoarse from crying so much.

"You need to eat." Bo gently said.

"No thank you." Lauren said never moving from her position on the bed.

"Come on Lauren." Bo pleaded. "The soup is from a can so I couldn't have screwed that up and I didn't burn the grilled cheese that much."

"I said no thank you." Lauren said a bit more harshly. "Just leave me alone."

Bo was going to let Lauren deteriorate in front of her. "I get it Lauren, you're angry but starving yourself won't solve anything."

Lauren turned to look at Bo. "You get it Bo? Really?" How could she understand what Lauren was going through.

Bo was getting irritated with Lauren's tone. "Yes I get it Lauren. I get that you're angry but how am I supposed to know why if you won't tell me. You won't even talk to me anymore. Please tell me what it is that I did wrong." She pleaded.

Lauren wanted to tell her that she took away her only chance at real freedom. She took away her only chance to live a happier life. Lauren wanted to tell Bo that she took away her only chance but she couldn't. She didn't want to give away Anima's identity and she couldn't bring herself to talk about it. "Nothing Bo." Lauren said harshly. "You did nothing wrong." Lauren laid back down on her side avoiding Bo's stare.

Bo knew there was something Lauren wasn't saying and wouldn't let her get away with not saying it. "Oh am I now dismissed since you are done talking?" She asked a bit irritatingly. "Well I'm not done." She said as she sat down beside Lauren. "You won't talk to me. You barely even look at me. I can't stand it. I know I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes but I honestly don't know what it is that I did to make you hate me."

Lauren hated that Bo thought that. "I don't hate you Bo." She said not looking at her.

"Actions speak louder than words." Bo said. Lauren said nothing in return. Silence engulfed the room. "Who is Nadia?" Bo asked.

Lauren turned to look at Bo once again. "What?"

"Who is Nadia?" Bo repeated. "You think we don't hear you at night. We barely have walls. I hear you say her name every night. Who is she?"

Lauren didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to talk about Nadia without crying. Bo saw that she wouldn't get an answer. "Fine." She said sounding defeated. "But we aren't done talking." Bo said as she got up wiping away tears from her eyes. She felt horrible. "Just please eat. You need your strength."

Bo walked to the door. She looked back to see Lauren laying on her side with her back to the door. Her heart broke every time she looked at the broken woman in front of her. Bo turned away.

"I never asked you to save me." Bo heard Lauren say. Her breath hitched. Lauren was a shell of her former self and Bo didn't know if there would be any way to fix her. Lauren continued. "I never asked for any of this."

* * *

**AN: I know. Pretty depressing right? I know I am the Queen of cliff...wait for it... hangers (Ha ha got that from one of you guys) but I swear I don't do it purposely. It's just always the best spot to end a chapter. You guys are AMAZING. If I could I would shout every single one of you out. You are so inspiring and I do take into account what you guys say. I also do not have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to update as soon as I kind but with the end of the semester comes an abundance of exams and papers, especially for a double major. Please review, favorite and follow. Once again you guys are awesome.**


	11. Angel in Denial

**Angel in Denial**

_The first time she saved him he was unconscious. He was attacked while out with his wife. He was beaten badly. He could barely keep his eyes open. He was rushed into the compound. He remembers seeing white walls and bright lights. As his visions was blurring a young blonde woman had come into focus. He could clearly see the concern etched on to her face. He didn't know the woman but he felt he could trust her. He noticed his wife speaking to the blonde woman. The blonde looked over to the broken elemental and immediately walked over to him._

_"Stay with me Eli." She whispered as she rolled him into an emergency room._

* * *

_The second time his wife was attacked. She was out on her own when a Dark Fae vampire had tried to drain her. One of her servants had scared off the vampire but she had lost a lot of blood. Eli was running through the compound with his wife's limp body in his arms. There was only one doctor he would trust with his wife's life. _

_"Dr. Lewis!" He shouted at the blonde doctor. She was still new to the fae world but she never let any shock or surprise show through her facial expressions. "You have to save my Bella." He pleaded._

_Lauren looked down at the limp body in Eli's arms. "Put her down on that table." She said to Eli. She had immediately gone into doctor mode. She was checking Bella's vitals and trying to stop anymore blood from flowing out of her body. Lauren was directing Eli to help her since almost no one would help the newly enslaved human with anything. He did exactly what she said with no questions asked. Together they worked efficiently to save his wife's life._

* * *

_The third time he felt hopeless. It was almost a year after the attack on him and his wife. His wife had gone into premature labor. This would be their first child. She had woken up in the middle of the night with blood dripping from in between her legs. Eli had rushed them to the only person he trusted with a matter this sensitive. Bella had been screaming in agony the entire drive to the Light Fae compound. Blood was covering the back seat of Eli's car. He burst through the glass doors of the compound with his wife's bloody and screaming body in his hands once again. The doctors rushed over to him and had to pry his grip from his wife. He did not want to hand her over to anyone other than Dr. Lewis._

_"Where is Lauren? We need Lauren." He kept asking but the questions fell on death ears. The fae doctors would not let a human doctor show them up. They had taken Bella without a single word spoken to Eli. After a moment of waiting a doctor had walked out to speak to him. The doctor's scrub was covered in what only he could imagine as Bella's blood._

_"I'm sorry Eli but there is too much blood loss. There is no way that we will be able to save your wife and daughter. You must chose between the two."_

_Eli wanted to kill the doctor for trying to make him to chose between the love of his life and his unborn daughter. There was no way possible he would be able to make a decision. Either way he felt hopeless._

_He noticed Dr. Lewis rushing over to him. She looked as if she had just been woken up. It was the middle of the night so it makes sense that she was sleeping. As she reached them the fae doctor looked disgusted at the human. Lauren paid no mind to the fae doctor._

_"Dr. Lewis. You must save them. Please." Eli pleaded with her._

_"I will do everything I can to help them Eli. I promise." She said back gently. It wasn't much but he trusted her word. The fae doctor wanted to argue with her but he didn't dare after seeing the anger in Eli's eyes._

_Six hours later Lauren walked out after changing from her scrubs. Eli looked at her with hopeful eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart warm up. She walked him into the room where his daughter was being checked and his wife was being taken care of._

_"She is beautiful." He whispered with tears in his eyes as he was staring at his newly born daughter._

_"She is perfect." Lauren agreed. Eli looked at her. He was thankful for the human next to him. He engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, which surprised the both of them. It was the first time someone touched her intimately since coming to the fae world. She squeezed him back glad that she was able to help this man. "What is her name?" She asked._

_"Eliza." He whispered out with happiness leaving streams down his face._

* * *

Eli was walking to Bo's door with a white envelope in his right hand and a bouquet of lilies in his left hand. Bo had opened the door after the third knock. She seemed tired. The life had escaped her eyes. What replaced the life was dread.

"Hello Bo." He greeted her.

"Hey Eli." She said with no enthusiasm in her voice. "Please come in." She said as she opened the door wider for him to step in.

He looked around the beaten down wall less home. It wasn't much but Bo and Kenzi had managed to make it home.

"What's up Storm?" Kenzi called out as she walked into what he guessed was the living room. He smiled at the human. He still had no idea who she was referring to but he would respond to the nickname she gave him.

"Hello Kenzi. I've come to see Dr. Lewis." Eli said with a smile on his face. He noticed that Bo looked away at the mention of Lauren. She seemed broken and he couldn't understand why. He had saved the woman he thought she loved but there was no happiness coming from the succubus.

"She is sleeping but you can leave the flowers here if you would like." Bo said. There was no smile radiating off of Bo's face like there usually was. There was no evidence of the dimple she had. There was no sign of satisfaction at all. Her beauty had flattened. She was still drop dead gorgeous but with no life in her she dulled out.

"If it is alright I would like to bring these up to her room." Eli said. He hasn't seen Lauren since they saved her back at the compound he was hoping that they could talk. He needed to tell her how sorry he was for torturing her and how thankful he was that she was in his life.

"Suit yourself." Bo shrugged. He went to walk up the stairs but Bo grabbed his arm to stop him. "Who is Nadia?"

Eli knew of Lauren's girlfriend. He knew how Lauren gave herself to the fae in order to save her life. He also knew Nadia died in the explosion. "That is for Dr. Lewis to tell." Eli noticed Bo frown. "I'm sorry Bo." Bo nodded and let him go up the stairs.

When Eli walked into the room Lauren's back was to the door. She looked as if she was sleeping. He wanted to talk to her but did not want to disturb her either. She needed her rest. The talk could wait until later. He has never seen someone sleeping so disturbed. Lauren was twitching and mumbling in her sleep. She could not find a moment of peace. He placed the flowers on a night stand in Bo's room. He placed the envelope near the flowers.

"Be well Dr. Lewis." He whispered before he walked out.

"How did you know?" He heard a broken voice ask. Eli turned around to see that Lauren was looking right at him.

"Pardon?" Eli asked

"How did you know that lilies were my favorite?" Lauren asked again.

Eli smiled. He didn't even know the flowers were lilies. "Actually Eliza picked them out for you."

Lauren smiled at the mention of the little girls name. She was always fond of the small elemental. "She is a smart one. Isn't she?"

"Very smart." Eli agreed. Silence quickly engulfed the room. He didn't know how to start talking to her. He walked over to her side and gently sat down on the bed. "She looks up to you, you know?"

Lauren chuckled. "Me?" She shook her head. "Why would she look up to a lowly human like me? I'm sure she has an abundance of better role models than me."

Eli shook his head. "She doesn't think you are some lowly human and neither do I." Lauren looked away from him. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since the last time you had given her a checkup and that was three months ago." He smiled at the memory of his daughter raving about the beautiful blonde doctor.

"She is one of my favorite patience." Lauren said with a smile.

"And you are her favorite doctor." Eli said causing Lauren to smile again. "She thinks you are the greatest thing to hit this earth since play dough. She believes you are her hero and guardian angel."

"She must not know that I am only human." Lauren said as her smile faltered.

"She knows you are human and she loves you even more because of it." Eli said. Lauren looked to him confused. "She asks Bella and I to tell her of the many stories of the great and heroic Dr. Lewis. She always asks me if you have saved anyone while I was guarding the compound. The fact that you have saved many without any fae abilities makes her believe how great you. She doesn't care that you are human. You are greater than any human or fae Lauren. And it is all because of that overly huge heart of yours." Eli said pointing to her chest. "You saved my family and I many times because of that heart. I shouldn't have made it when I was attacked but you saved me. My wife and daughter wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

Lauren couldn't bring herself to look at Eli. She remembered every time she helped the elemental and every time she was determined to help him. He was the first fae that showed her any type of appreciation. Eli continued. "You do what you do without expecting anything in return. Your passion for what you do has saved many. If I let any other fae doctor head my wife's C-section I would have surely lost either my wife or daughter. I do not trust anyone else with my life as much as I trust you." Eli began to feel his emotions stirring around. "You are Eliza's hero as well as mine. I am ashamed at what I did to you. I let the Ash order me into hurting the only person who ever showed my family and I genuine care. I am disgusted with myself for it. Not only did I let Eliza down but I let you down as well. I only hope that you will forgive me for it." Eli's voice became shaky as he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. He couldn't look at Lauren.

Lauren was quite and listening intently as Eli spoke. She didn't know what to think as she heard the elementals words. There was only one thing she really wanted to know. "Why didn't you let me die in the dungeon?" Lauren asked.

Eli's eyes shot up to meet Lauren's. "What would my daughter and I be without our hero?" He answered gently. Lauren smiled as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Besides who will be there to save my ass the next time I am in trouble." They both laughed. It was the first time Lauren laughed since they day at the compound.

"I was never truly angry with you." Lauren started. "I understand how fae politics work. If you didn't do as the Ash said it could have cost you your life and I would never allow that." She looked into his eyes. "You are a great man. I always knew that about you."

Eli smiled. He felt whole again as he heard that Lauren forgave him. "And you are a great woman." He responded. "I am so very sorry about Nadia."

Lauren's face softened at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "Me too." She whispered out.

Eli got up from the bed. "I must be going now. Bella is waiting for me at home." He grabbed the envelope he brought with the flowers. "This is from Eliza. She made me swear not to open it and wanted me to personally give it to you." He handed the envelope to Lauren. She opened it to see it was a drawing of a little girl with blue eyes, freckles and jet black hair holding hands with a blonde woman in a lab coat. Lauren guessed the picture was of her and Eliza but Eliza drew black wings coming from Lauren's back. They reminded her so much of Anima. Lauren smiled at the crayon drawing. She would forever cherish the drawing.

As Eli left he said. "Take it easy on Bo, Lauren. She is really trying. Eliza and I aren't the only ones that look up to you."

* * *

Three hours later Bo was walking up the stairs with another tray of food. Lauren would barely touch any of the food she brought up to her but she wouldn't stop trying to get the doctor to eat. She was expecting to see Lauren lying down on the bed but she was nowhere in sight. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and decided to drop off the food and get out of the room. She had trouble looking at Lauren without wanting to cry. Her heart would break every time she saw what she would describe as disgust in Lauren's eyes. Bo placed the tray of food on the night stand next to her bed. She then looked to the spot that Lauren usually slept in and saw a colorful drawing there. She could tell the artist of the picture had to be very young but it was a beautiful drawing nonetheless. She had no idea who the brunette little girl was in the drawing but she could tell the winged doctor figure was Lauren. She smiled at the picture and was focusing so much on it that she didn't noticed that the shower had stopped and the bathroom door had opened.

"She is an amazing artist for a four year old." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Lauren wrapped in a towel. Her hair was dripping wet and her body was glistening from the shower. The only part of Lauren that wasn't wet was her broken arm that was covered in a cast. Bo felt her hunger spike at the vision in front of her. She had to turn away quickly from Lauren so that she didn't notice that Bo's eyes flashed blue for a second.

"Who is she?" Bo finally asked after she composed herself.

"Eliza." Lauren answered softly. "She is Eli's daughter. I was the doctor that delivered her." Lauren was now standing directly behind Bo looking at the drawing that was still in her hands.

"She obviously idolizes you." Bo said still looking at the drawing. It was the only thing she could do to try and control her hunger. "She thinks you are her angel." Bo said pointing to the wings drawn in the picture.

"She is greatly mistaken." Lauren said as she walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor that was her wardrobe.

"I think she is a very smart girl." Bo said. This was the first time Lauren had spoken to her since she was saved at the compound. She thought this would be her only chance to get Lauren to speak to her. "Lauren, I know that you're mad at me and that you have just gone through a lot. I know that you probably don't want to speak to me since we didn't end on the best of terms but I want you to know that I will take care of you. I will be here for you whenever you need me and I will be waiting for you when you are ready talk. I know it might have seemed like I didn't care before but I do, more than you know. I don't know what I'd be if I lost you at the compound. When they told me you were caught in the middle of the explosion my heart broke. It was the worst pain I have ever felt and I never want to feel that way again. When I noticed I had the chance to save you I dove right in. I couldn't let you go. I can't let you go Lauren and it hurts that you won't even look at me anymore. I don't even know what I did wrong but I will do everything I can to fix us." Tears were streaming down Bo's face as she spoke. Lauren had been listening with a blank stare. It was so easy for Bo to open up but it was easier for Lauren to shut down.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. She could see the pain in the succubus' eyes. She felt guilty for making Bo feel so hurt. "You did nothing wrong Bo." Lauren started, speaking softly. "You think with your heart and that is what is so amazing about you." Lauren smiled and it warmed Bo's heart. "You did nothing wrong. I've just been so angry." Lauren said as she dropped her head. She sat on the bed, still wrapped in a towel. Bo sat down right next to her. "I was so angry because I finally had a way out." Lauren said.

"A way out of what?" Bo asked never taking her eyes off of Lauren.

Lauren looked up to Bo with sadness filling her features. "My miserable little life." Bo's breath hitched. She wasn't use to the darkness inside Lauren. "I could have finally left this life behind. I could have been free of everything. I wouldn't have to deal with the fae anymore. I would finally be at peace. It was my only chance."

"And I took your only chance away." Bo said. She didn't know how to feel. She would have never let Lauren die in front of her but she also never thought about it from Lauren's perspective. "I guess it was selfish of me to save you."

Lauren shook her head. "You did it with the best intentions in mind. I just have to continue to live my life day by day and see where it goes." Lauren seemed hopeless. The passion that once burned inside of her was slowly dimming.

"I'm not sorry about saving you and I definitely don't regret it either." Bo said as she cupped Lauren's face. "I will help you live the life you deserve." Bo was determined to make this beautiful woman happy. She would do anything to see a happier Lauren.

Lauren just smiled at Bo's promise. She didn't believe there was much to this life anymore. She actually didn't mind if it would end soon but she would try to be happy for Bo's sake. Lauren nodded. She got up from the bed and put on an oversized t-shirt and short sleeping shorts. "There is so much more that I would like to tell you but I'm pretty hungry and tired." As if on point Lauren's stomach growled. "What's on the menu for tonight?"

Bo laughed. She would finally get the doctor to eat. "Kenz ordered from the Italian place two blocks away. I ordered pasta and salad for you." Bo said as she handed Lauren the tray of food. The smell of the food made Lauren even hungrier.

"This smells and looks amazing." Lauren said as she began to devour the food. Bo watched on as Lauren ate. Lauren had lost a considerable amount of weight and there were bags under her eyes. Lauren looked as if she was slowly deteriorating in front of her. Bo was just glad they had finally talked even if they still had a lot to talk about. After Lauren finished eating she immediately started to doze off. Lauren was extremely exhausted. Bo had taken the tray of food away and tucked Lauren in to bed. She looked down at the sleeping beauty and never felt so whole in her life. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's forehead. "Goodnight my angel." Bo whispered. She went to walk out the room.

"Bo?" She heard Lauren's soft voice call out for her. Bo stopped and looked back at Lauren. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me." She mumbled as sleep began to overcome her again.

Bo smiled at Lauren. "You are the one that saved me."

* * *

**AN: A lot of you guys were asking about Eli's back story and why Bo finally realized that it was Lauren she wanted and not Dyson. I hope this chapter answered most of your questions. I am updating as fast as possible but I am sorry that it is taking longer than I would like. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	12. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Gone But Not Forgotten**

It had been two weeks since the attack at the compound. Lauren was still staying with Bo and Kenzi. Her arm hadn't fully healed but it was easier for her to move around. Bo and Kenzi had been hunting down under fae that were kept as pets. It was a strenuous and difficult task. They received little help from Hale and Dyson was nowhere to be found since the attack. Bo and Kenzi heading back home from a long day of hunting down whatever nasty under fae they had to catch this time.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Kenzi whined as they got into the car.

"Because it is kind of my fault that these things escaped." Bo said as she started to drive back to the crack shack.

"It's not your fault your mom went all Michael Bay on the compound." Kenzi responded. "Why would they even keep those horrible little monsters as pets?"

"We will never fully understand the fae." Bo said

"Got that right sister." Kenzi said. "It would really help if wolf man were here to help but he decided to go all invisible man and not answer any ones calls."

"Yeah." Bo didn't know what else to say. She was confused about her feelings. She was Dyson's mate and he only got one. He was always there to save her. She didn't know how but she knew Dyson had something to do with her defeating her mother. She could feel him with her. But then she heard that she might have lost Lauren, for forever. She had never felt pain like that in her life. She couldn't picture a life without Lauren. Her heart had broken and shattered to pieces. It was then she realized she wanted to live a life with Lauren in it. Yes, Lauren lied to her but so did Dyson. Neither of them were innocent. But why was Bo so willing to forgive Dyson right away when she gave Lauren hell and treated her horribly? Was it because it would be easier to be with Dyson? Or was she scared about her feelings for Lauren? It was an internal conflict she had been having for weeks now.

Bo and Kenzi had spent the rest of the drive back in comfortable silence. Once they reached the crack shack they smelled a delicious aroma from the other side of the door. They could also hear music coming from inside. Once they walked in they were amazed at what they saw. Lauren was in short blue sweat shorts and a grey and black quarter sleeve shirt. She was dancing and swaying her hips to Marvin Gaye's Got to Give it up while cooking. She already had food ready to eat but was stirring a pot as she started to sing.

_I used to go out to parties_  
_And stand around_  
_'Cause I was too nervous_  
_To really get down_  
_And my body yearned to be free_  
_So I got up on the floor and found_  
_Someone to choose me_

Bo and Kenzi were enjoying the view too much to stop the blonde doctor. Kenzi saw it as a surprise. She never saw the doctor loosen up before and it came as a pleasant surprise. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Bo was also smiling widely. Not only did she like the sight of Lauren in those short shorts and moving her hips so seductively but she loved that Lauren finally seemed to be full of life and not so dark anymore. Lauren was now sliding her feet on the hard wood floor, a task that was especially easy since she was wearing white ankle socks. Lauren was grooving in her own little world. She did not realize the two brunettes that had walked into their home.

_I'm gonna make romance_  
_With your body, ooo baby, you dance all night_  
_Get down and prove it, feel all right_

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she saw Lauren really get into this part of the song. She didn't know Lauren could move so well. Lauren was really gyrating. Her body was moving perfectly to the music.

_Keep on dancin'_  
_Got to give it up_

As the music ended Lauren moon walked into Bo. She turned around with a surprised look on her face. Bo couldn't help but smile at how flushed the doctor's face turned.

"Let's give it up to the musical styling's of the lovely Lauren Lewis." Kenzi mused as she applauded enthusiastically. Lauren shrugged then bowed down as to thank her fans.

Bo had also joined in on the applause. "Why Dr. Lewis I had no idea you could dance so well."

"One of my many hidden talents." Lauren played along. "I can also do the robot and a mean worm."

"Let's not get too carried away Michael Jackson." Kenzi teased. "What smells like heaven?" She asked as she caught a whiff of the delicious aroma engulfing the shack.

"That would be the lasagna and bread." Lauren answered. They all then heard a buzzer go off. "Oh and the garlic sauce is ready." She said as she turned around to turn off the stove.

Bo and Kenzi looked wide eyed at each other. "Not that we don't like your cooking," Bo started "But what is all of this for?"

"It's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay here and taking care of me." Lauren said not looking up at Bo as she set up the island where they would eat.

"Lauren, I don't want you to feel obligated to have to do all of this." Bo said gesturing to the layout of food before them.

"Good because I don't feel obligated." Lauren responded. "I just like cooking and the two of you eat horribly." She said pointing to the two brunettes.

"Although I resent the comment about our eating habits I say we just appreciate what the doc has done by stuffing our faces until we can't move." Kenzi said as she made to stand next to Lauren and help her set up.

Bo just smiled. She had no arguments there. This would be her first home cooked meal in almost ten years. She expected Kenzi had went a long time without eating real food as well. It was nice to sit down and eat a nice home cooked meal like she use to when she was a girl. She quickly made her way over to Lauren and Kenzi and started serving them lasagna. After about three helpings of lasagna Kenzi was too full to even move, literally. Bo had to carry her to bed where Kenzi passed out immediately. Bo made it back to the kitchen where she saw Lauren clearing their plates. She just smiled at the sight of the domestic goddess before her. The dinner had been full of easy conversation and playful banter. Bo knew it was time to actually finish there talk but didn't want to bring it up in front of Kenzi.

"I can feel you staring." Lauren said as she started to wash the dishes.

"You don't have to wash the plates." Bo said.

"Yes I do." Lauren wasn't one to leave a mess.

Bo walked directly behind her and grabbed the doctors hands gently. "No you don't. Take it easy. Your arm isn't fully healed and besides its Kenzi's turn to do the dishes."

Lauren smiled and nodded. She knew what was to come next. "Wine?" She asked to try to ease the tension that was starting to form between them.

"Sure." Bo nodded then grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle of Merlot and walked over to the couch so they could sit and talk. Bo poured them wine and watched as Lauren sipped at her glass. She watched as the wine touched Lauren's perfect pink lips. How much she wanted to be the wine in the glass at that moment. It was proving to be almost impossible not to jump Lauren. "So," Bo said trying to get the conversation started.

"So," Lauren repeated. She knew she couldn't prevent the inevitable. "Could you believe I once knew what life was?" Lauren asked. Bo said nothing not sure where this was going. "I once knew how to have fun and live life to the fullest. I used to live for nights like this where I could curl up on the couch and drink wine after a home cooked meal. I loved everything about life, that's why I became a doctor. Now I could care less if I lived to see the next day."

"Don't say that." Bo cut in. She hated when Lauren would speak this way.

Lauren smiled sadly then shook her head. "Do you want to know how I became a slave to the light?" She asked not really waiting for Bo's response. "Five years ago I was doing research in the Congo. There I encountered a horrible illness killing off many humans, only they weren't humans but fae. I researched endlessly and tried to learn everything there was to know about the fae. I worked endless days and finally found a cure. It worked on everyone. Well almost everyone." Lauren looked away as memories threatened to spill over in her eyes. "I didn't travel to the Congo by myself. I went with my girlfriend Nadia." Bo's breath hitched at the mention of a girlfriend but she said nothing wanting Lauren to continue. "She was a photographer. She was sent with me to document the research we were doing. While there it seemed as if she got infected by the blood disease. She was the only human to be infected by the disease. A day after I discovered the cure she went into a coma. I tried every variation of the cure on her but nothing worked. She wouldn't wake up. It was then the Ash approached me and offered all he could to aid me in curing Nadia as long as I signed my life away to him. She would be kept at the compound in a pod while I researched ways to cure her. I jumped at the chance to save the woman I loved without knowing what I was getting in to."

Lauren shook her head once again. "I now look back and realized how stupid that was of me. The Ash most likely had something to do with Nadia's illness. I made a deal with the devil to end up with the shit end of the stick."

"You said she _was_ a photographer and that you _loved_ her." Bo pointed out.

Lauren's eyes met Bo's. "She died." Lauren whispered out with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"When?" Bo asked. She didn't realize she also had tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Two weeks ago. At the compound. In the explosion." Lauren answered. Bo gasped. It was her fault that Lauren lost the love of her life. She now thought she understood why Lauren was so mad at her before. If she was Lauren she would hate her too. She took away the only person that meant anything to Lauren. Lauren must have loved Nadia greatly to give her life away for her.

"I'm so sorry Lauren." Bo sobbed out. "It's my fault. God, why do I always have to mess everything up for everyone? Once I step into someone's life its like a death sentence for them."

"Bo I don't blame you. I never did." Lauren said trying to calm Bo down. Bo's shoulders were shaking so hard from crying so much. Lauren gently cupped her face. "Bo, listen to me," she started gently "I've come to terms with Nadia's death. I miss her so much and I still love her greatly but I know that she is gone and never coming back. I can't live like a hermit anymore and let my life pass me by. I can't not live anymore. I have to be able to move on in order to live on."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. She could see the hurt and pain but she could also see acceptance and something else. She nodded her head. "Okay." She whispered out. She couldn't tear her eyes off of those whiskey eyes. She wanted to get lost in those eyes. She started to inch closer to Lauren. She wanted to feel those lips against her own. She was mere inches away from Laure's perfect lips when Kenzi came bursting out of her room causing the two women on the couch to slide away from each other. Kenzi was oblivious to what she just interrupted.

"Yo Bobalicious." She said as she looked down at her phone. "I just got a text from Trick he wants us at the Dal."

"Why?" Bo asked.

Kenzi said nothing instead showed Bo the text that Trick sent her. Bo's eyes widened as she read the text. Lauren looked over Bo's shoulder to read the text. Her heart dropped when she saw what it said:

Dyson's back.


	13. Back to Black

**Back to Black**

Lauren was looking at her younger self. She didn't know how this was possible but she knew the broken teenager she was looking at was herself. Lauren was eighteen years old. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot red. Her face was tired. She looked frail and skinny. She stood in the bathroom in her bra and underwear looking at her body in disgust. There were scars everywhere. Most from herself. Lauren could here her younger self sniffling and saw her crying. Older Lauren felt the tears her younger self was crying streaming down her face. She felt the pain her younger self was feeling. She could feel that her younger self had given up. In this white tiled bathroom the decision was made. She would feel no more. Lauren knew what was about to happen, she had already lived through it. She wanted to stop her younger self. She wanted to go over to her younger self and tell her not to do it, tell her it would be okay, it would get better, but she didn't want to lie to herself either. She couldn't move from the spot she was in. She couldn't say anything.

Then she saw a familiar face with unmistakable eyes. Those eyes that she had just grown accustom to. Those eyes that disappeared on her. Those same pale grey eyes that could see through all her walls. Anima was standing behind the younger Lauren, invisible to her as well. Anima didn't seem to notice the older Lauren standing to the side watching everything unravel. There was desperation in Anima's eyes. Lauren heard her mumble "Not yet. Please. She will be here soon." Anima was shaking in anticipation. The younger Lauren brought the razor blade to eye level to examine its sharp teeth. She didn't want to mess this up. She wanted to do this in one shot. As she brought the razor blade closer to her arm Anima grabbed her hand to stop the motion. The younger Lauren seemed confused. She couldn't see Anima but she could feel her touch. Anima's other warm was wrapped around younger Lauren's body. Anima squeezed younger Lauren's other hand with the razor blade still in it. Their bodies were closely together. Younger Lauren closed her eyes as Anima began to whisper words into her ears.

"This is not the way Lauren." Anima began to say. Older Lauren was listening as well. "I know it all seems like shit. I know that you think it will never get better. I'm not here to tell you it ever will but this is not the way. It never is the right way." Anima's vice was shaky. Older Lauren could see the tears forming in her eyes as she watched in silence. "I get how desperately you want to be with your mother again. She was a good woman, an amazing mother, and she taught you better than this. She taught you to live and to love. Let yourself love. You have so much love in you. Please don't let it go to waste."

Younger Lauren started to sob uncontrollably. Her body started to shake. She couldn't see Anima but she felt her tight embrace. She heard the words being said to her but she didn't question any of it. It felt so right to be held the way she was being held at the moment. "How can anyone love someone like me?" younger Lauren asked this invisible force.

"How can they not?" Anima said, smiling through her tears. "You are the most loving and caring person that most will ever encounter."

Younger Lauren hung her head. She realized she was having a conversation with herself. These words being said must be from her subconscious. "No one loves me." She whispered.

Anima tightened her hold on younger Lauren, bringing their bodies closer together. Younger Lauren melted into the embrace. Anima shook her head even though younger Lauren couldn't see her. "That's not true. I love you. I love you very much." Anima whispered lovingly into younger Lauren's ears. Older Lauren's ears rang with those words. It was as if Anima was telling her the same thing. Younger Lauren began to crumble to the floor in heavy sobs. Anima lowered her gently but still held her. She wouldn't let her go. Then someone came bursting through the doors. It was a much younger Nadia. Nadia could see Lauren on the floor crying hysterically with a razor blade in her hand. Nadia's heart broke at the broken girl before her. Nadia ran to her college roommate. They weren't really friends before. They barely knew each other but Nadia was beginning to care about the shy girl. She just ran to Lauren and held her tight. Anima moved and stood over them. Nadia said nothing but held Lauren close to her. Anima and older Lauren just watched on. Lauren then noticed everything around them began to disappear until it was just her and Anima in a white space with each other.

"I remember." Lauren whispered. "I remember it all."

"I've been with you since the beginning. I've always watched over you." Anima said still looking at the spot Nadia and younger Lauren once were.

"You protected me. You saved me." Lauren said as she walked over to her friend and gently turned her around so that they were facing each other.

"And I always will." Anima said. Her eyes were glassy from the tears she shed.

"Why did you bring me here to this memory?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't bring you here. You brought me here." Anima answered.

"How?" Lauren suppressed this memory for so long that she forgot she had it until now.

"You've always wondered what it was that stopped you. You've always wondered why you didn't do it. You wanted to see for yourself where everything started to change." Anima answered looking in Lauren's eyes.

"I've suppressed that memory so long that I forgot what that pain felt like. The pain of losing my mother to cancer was to unbearable. I lost myself in my studies. The only one that could pull me back to reality was Nadia. I thought her friendliness was pity but I went along with it because I just needed someone. We became inseparable fast. We were there for each other's heart breaks and rough days. It wasn't until years later that she told me that she loved me. I just couldn't believe it but she proved it to me every day." Lauren was lost in her thoughts. Anima just listened and waited for Lauren to continue. Lauren then looked to her friend. "Was what you said true?"

Anima knew what Lauren was talking about. "Everything I said was true. I've always loved you. In every life. I just never knew it. I never knew I could." Anima began to laugh sadly. "Even though I've loved you for thousands of years I'm not even sure what kind of love it is. All I know is that I've never felt anything like this before. " Anima turned to fully face Lauren. "When you hurt I hurt. When you smile I smile."

Lauren was at a loss for words. Her mouth was agape. Anima could see her reaction and couldn't help but giggle. "Did I take your breath away?" Anima was expecting a smart remark from her friend but Lauren said nothing. Instead she engulfed the caramel skinned pale eyed girl in a tight embrace. Anima was surprised but immediately hugged her back just as tightly. It felt so right to be in each others arms. "I've missed you so much." Lauren whispered to Anima.

"I've missed you too." Anima whispered back.

"Please come back." Lauren pleaded as she stepped back from Anima but still in her embrace.

"I will. I promise. It will just take time to get everything settled with the Spiritus and in the Ether but I will come back to you." Anima said as she ran her fingers through Lauren's hair.

"I'll be waiting." Lauren said as she leaned into Anima's touch.

"Good." Anima smiled. "Now wake up."

* * *

Lauren awoke to someone bursting into the clubhouse. She had fallen asleep on the couch after Bo and Kenzi went to the Dal to meet with Trick and Dyson. They urged her to come but she was too tired to go out. She had been cleaning the clubhouse when her body gave out and she just fell asleep on the couch. A blanket was over her. It was black and purple with skulls all over it. She knew it was Kenzi's and was surprised to see that Kenzi cared enough to give her a blanket let alone one she slept with most nights. She could barely see in the darkness of the clubhouse. She only saw an outline of a woman with long black hair. "Anima." She whispered out so desperately wanting to see her friend again.

The lights then flicked on to reveal Bo in her drunken glory. "I bet you would like it if I were her very much." Bo slurred out as she stumbled her way over to Lauren. "Why don't we pretend I'm her for the night?" Bo said as she tried to sound seductive and started playing with Lauren's shirt.

Lauren has never seen Bo this drunk. As a doctor for the fae she knew it would have taken half of the bars inventory to get Bo this inebriated. Lauren slapped Bo's hands away. "You're drunk."

"You are a genius." Bo said as she tried to lift Lauren's shirt again.

Lauren slapped her hand away again. "Bo stop." Lauren said abruptly causing Bo to stop.

"I bet if I was Anima you would let me touch you." Bo began to whine then plopped down on the couch. Lauren sat down next to her. "No one wants me." Bo continued. "I am a succubus and I can't even get the one that I want."

Lauren didn't know what was going on. "Bo, what happened?" She asked gently.

"First it was Dyson, then it was you." Bo said.

"Bo I don't understand." Lauren said trying to get Bo to make a sentence that actually made sense.

"Why can't I be good enough for anyone?" Bo asked. Lauren's heart broke at the sight of the woman before her. Bo looked so broken and hurt.

Lauren cupped Bo's face. "Bo, sweetie, tell me what happened." Lauren said gently. Bo seemed to sober up a bit with Lauren's touch.

Bo nodded her head and wiped away the tears she didn't know she was shedding. "At the Dal I saw Dyson but he looked different. His aura was different, it was dull. I was so excited to see him but when he looked at me I saw nothing. Nothing of the man I've come to know and love." Lauren's heart sank. Bo continued. "He told me the day of my mother's attack he went to see the Norn to help me."

"The Norn?" Lauren asked. She knew nothing good could come out of a meeting with the Norn.

Bo recognized Lauren's look. It was the one that she had every time she would rack her brain for information. "It's as bad as it sounds." Bo said. "He was going to give her his wolf for me. He was going to give me strength to defeat my mother." Bo started to cry again. "That bitch took his love for me. Now he feels nothing for me. Nothing at all." Bo cried even more.

Lauren gasped. She knew wolves mated for life. Now that Dyson lost his love for his only mate he would start to be a shell of the man he once was. Not only that but she knew Bo had deep feelings for the man. She knew what it felt like to have a broken heart. Her heart broke every time she saw Bo and Dyson together. All she could do was be there for Bo. Lauren moved closer to Bo and held her tightly. Bo just melted in Lauren's embrace. Lauren didn't have to say anything but it was still so comforting to Bo. They stayed like that for a while. Bo ended up resting her head on Lauren's lap while Lauren ran her fingers through Bo's hair. Bo was sobering up but was still very drunk. Lauren heard Bo mumbling as she was drifting off to sleep. "What was that?" She asked Bo.

"Why don't you want me?" Bo asked as sleep started to overcome her. "Why can't I be good enough for you?"

Bo passed out right after she finished speaking. Lauren knew Bo wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "I do want you." Lauren said. "So much. More than you even know."

* * *

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. Finals week has been horrible to me and it still isn't even over. You guys are amazing. Thanks for the push to continue this story. To JCM your prediction was very entertaining to read. I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Just bear with me. Hope to read your reviews soon. Favorite, Review and Follow. **


	14. Breaking A Sweat

**Breaking A Sweat**

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Bo said as she stood in the now empty living room of the clubhouse. Kenzi and Lauren had moved all the furniture to the side to have enough space in the living room.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It'll be fine." Kenzi said from the side. She was sitting on a stool next to the island. She then looked to Lauren. "It'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Lauren said not sounding too convincing.

"Lauren." Bo whined. "I don't see why we have to do this."

"It just makes sense." Lauren said nonchalantly. "I've been helping you save the world for the past three weeks and that means I've been facing some dangerous things. Besides, my self-defense is a little rusty." Lauren had been helping Bo and Kenzi for the past few weeks. They stopped a travelling fae circus from controlling sacred land, they helped a fae named Sabine find the love of her life, and they stopped a mare from terrorizing an apartment building.

"Or non-existent." Kenzi mumbled under her breath.

Lauren heard her and shot her a glare. Kenzi put her hands up in mock surrender. "Let's just do this." Lauren said as she looked back over to Bo. Bo and Lauren were dressed in black sports bras and short black running shorts. They were barefoot and their hands were taped up.

Bo didn't like this. She really didn't like this. "Isn't there another way?" She really didn't want to hurt Lauren.

Lauren smirked. "Are you scared of a little blonde human?" Lauren played off her innocence.

Bo narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Then I must be too much for a mighty succubus to handle." Lauren replied. She looked over to Kenzi "I guess that means Team Human wins again."

"You got that right sister." Kenzi called back.

Bo just shook her head.

Lauren was trying to get her riled up. "Or are you scared because no one will be here to help you when I beat that cute little ass of yours." Lauren teased.

Bo smirked. "You're on." She said then immediately rushed at Lauren. Lauren wasn't caught by surprise; in fact she was expecting it. Bo never had a plan. She would just rush into everything. She was too headstrong to think anything out, at least when it came to physical altercations. Lauren had caught Bo and slammed her down to the floor, where she pinned her down.

"Go HotPants." Kenzi cheered.

Lauren then got up and helped Bo up with her. "Lucky shot." Bo said.

Lauren just smirked. "Looks like we have a Dr. Kevorkian in our presence." Kenzi quipped. She then played some Skrillex to accompany the girls while they battled it out in the living room.

Bo had swung at Lauren in which Lauren responded by ducking then jabbing Bo in the side. Bo definitely wasn't expecting that and it hurt. She could see that Lauren wasn't holding back and Lauren didn't want Bo to hold back either. Lauren had spun Bo around and was holding her in a choke hold. "Hit me, dammit." Lauren gritted.

"Kinky." Bo teased.

Lauren then tightened the choke hold. "No fae out there is going to hold back because I am a human. If anything they will attack even harder because they want to see me suffer. I need you to come at me in full force. I need to learn how to protect myself from anything and anyone, including you." Lauren reasoned.

"I will never hurt you." Bo said through gritted teeth.

"Not willingly." Lauren replied. "But you have yet to see what is out there and what other fae can make you do."

"No one can ever make me hurt you." Bo tried to reason.

Lauren tightened her hold on Bo once again. "You don't know that."

Bo could hear something different in Lauren's voice. Lauren was scared. Bo didn't know exactly what it was that scared Lauren but she was scared nonetheless. Bo then decided she would comply. Her eyes turned blue and she was immediately able to overpower Lauren who was now pinned under Bo on the hardwood floor. Lauren responded immediately. She bucked her hips and was able to flip them both over. Lauren was now on top. Kenzi watched on in amazement. She honestly didn't expect Lauren to have any fight in her. Lauren and Bo were now on their feet. Bo came at Lauren in full force. She had gotten a few good hits in on Lauren. Lauren had successfully blocked the rest. Lauren was struggling to get any hit in on Bo. Bo was a worthy opponent. She was fast, strong and a very powerful fae. Bo had spun Lauren around and was holding her around her waist. Lauren elbowed Bo in the stomach then turned around and without any thought palmed Bo in the nose.

"Shit." Bo cursed as she held on to her nose.

Lauren gasped and then realized exactly what she had done. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry."

Bo was bleeding from her nose. Tears had built up in her eyes from the initial contact. "No it's okay." Bo said as she tried to convince Lauren it didn't hurt too much.

"Bo let me see. It may be broken." Lauren said as she cupped Bo's chin and examined her nose. Even under the circumstances Bo couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lauren truly was. "It isn't broken but I really did a number to it." Lauren finally said.

Bo then realized Lauren's top lip was split open. "Sorry about your lip." She said.

Lauren hadn't even realized her lip was bleeding until she licked it and tasted the metallic taste of blood. Bo found that incredibly sexy. They hadn't talked about Bo coming home drunk. Bo was embarrassed and Lauren was doing her the favor of not bringing it up, which Bo was thankful for but it made things a bit awkward between the two of them. Bo felt like a fool for Lauren seeing her in such a drunken state and Lauren was a bit heart broken. Bo was obviously in love with Dyson and Lauren would only ever be an afterthought. She wouldn't let herself be second choice. They then heard the door burst open. A big bald man with dark eyes came through the door followed by the newly appointed Ash. Lauren recognized the big fae to be Alec, the violent Ogre that tortured her months back, only now he had three deep scars spread across his left cheek.

Bo stepped protectively in front of Lauren and slid Kenzi behind her as well. "What's going on?" She asked.

Lachlan looked past Bo and directly at Lauren. "I am here to collect what is mine." He smirked. "You haven't been a good little girl now have you?" He tantalized.

Bo almost growled. "She isn't yours."

"Actually she is. Alec." He called out to the Ogre. Alec stepped towards Lauren. Bo kicked him in the groin then held his arm as if she was going to break it.

Lauren could tell this was getting out of hand. She gently touched Bo's arm. "Bo it's okay."

"I won't let them take you." Bo said not letting go of the Ogre in front of her.

"Bo I am going with them." Lauren said as she stepped around Bo and in front of the Ash.

Bo looked at her wide eyed. "No Lauren. Don't go." She was too distracted to focus on Alec. He was able to free his hand then punch her in the stomach. He then handcuffed Lauren's hands behind her back. Bo was hunched over trying to breathe. Kenzi was right next to her. Bo caught Lauren's eyes and saw a very different look she hasn't seen in over a month. Lauren had given up. They didn't know when the next time they would be able to see each other. If they would ever see each other again.

This was all too familiar for Lauren. She had been in this position one too many times. She was hanging from the ceiling by her wrist. She was completely naked. She was waiting for her punishment. She heard the door open and expected to see Alec coming to finally kill her. To her surprise it was Eli. She was relieved because she knew he would have the decency to knock her unconscious so the torture wouldn't be too painful.

"Lauren?" Eli called out. "What is going on? Why are you down here?"

She looked up at him equally as surprised as he was. "You don't know?" She asked. "You haven't been sent down here to punish me?"

"No." Eli wouldn't hurt Lauren ever again. "But I am getting you out of here."

Lauren started to tear up. "Thank you." She whispered. "They arrested me at Bo's house but I don't know why."

"We will find out. Right after I get you out of here." Eli said as he reached to undo the shackles.

"You will do no such thing." Lachlan said as he stepped into the dungeon.

Eli didn't stop what he was doing though. He would not let them touch Lauren. "Alec, detain him." Lachlan called over to his oversized watchdog.

Eli then stepped away from Lauren and towards Alec. His eyes turned completely white and sparks came flying out of his fingertips. "Go ahead you brute. Try it." Eli challenged Alec.

Alec was scared of Eli and Eli knew it. Lachlan did as well. "You would go against your Ash and face punishment for treason for this human." Lachlan spit out.

Eli smirked. "Like I said before. Try me." The sparks that came out of his fingertips turned into full on lightning bolts.

Lachlan just smirked. "You're willing to put your life on the line for a traitor?"

"She is no such thing." Eli defended.

"No?" Lachlan asked. Then a short dark skinned man with brown eyes and long brown hair stepped into the room. "That is not what Elder Ali has to say about her."

Lauren looked at him with horror in her eyes. He was the elder that wanted her dead. He was the elder that Anima attacked. She was certainly done for.

Elder Ali looked up at her and smirked. "Remember me?" He had scars and burns all over his face and arms. He hadn't fully healed from the explosion. Elder Ali started to speak "I can assure all of you that this is indeed a traitor. She brainwashed the old Ash into making him believe she deserved freedom then teamed up with that deranged succubus to blow up our compound."

Lauren's mouth dropped. "You liar!" She shouted.

"You will not address Elder Ali that way." Alec growled then lunged at Lauren but was stopped by Eli.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eli warned. His eyes were still white.

"I did nothing of what you accuse me of and you know it." Lauren said firmly. "Anima will vouch for me or did you forget about my very powerful friend." Lauren narrowed her eyes at Elder Ali.

He definitely didn't forget. Lachlan had no idea who they were talking about . "I remember." Elder Ali answered. "But she is nowhere to be found. It is your word against mine." He stepped closer to Lauren but Eli wouldn't let him within ten feet of Lauren. Elder Ali continued to speak "You are just a pathetic human, a slave. No one will believe anything you have to say. You are going to die a slow and painful death and there is nothing you can do about it." He snarled.

"You will not harm her." Eli growled.

"Eli," Lauren called out "Stop this. I will not let you die for me."

"But," Eli started.

"Just do me a favor." Lauren cut him off. "Please stay with me."

Eli looked defeated but he nodded.

Lauren knew she was going to die. It was bound to happen, so why not now? She would be able to see Anima. She would be reunited with her family and Nadia. She would greet Death as an old friend. She looked at him and smiled "Death is just another adventure waiting to happen." She looked down at him with disgust. "Well at least for me it will be." He hated how satisfied she was. "Bring it." Lauren ended.

Elder Ali nodded to Lachlan. Lachlan's jaw unhinged. He opened his mouth widely and showed off a very sharp set of elongated teeth. _He had to be a Naga_, Lauren thought to herself. The venom he would inject into her would kill her very slowly. It would be excruciating. It would make her wish she was never born. All these reasons should have scared Lauren but she looked at him with a smile on her face. Everyone was too preoccupied with the scene in front of them to notice the girl with pale grey eyes appear in the dungeon. In an instant her eyes turned hollow and black and the oxygen left the air in the room.

* * *

**AN: My semester has come to an end so I will be updating Killing Me Softly along with Tis the Season more frequently. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was kind of stuck. Not too happy with it either. Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	15. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anima's voice was dripping with venom. Her eyes were hollow and black. Her usually caramel skin tone had paled. It also looked as if her fangs had elongated and sharpened. She stepped in front of Lochlyn and crouched down so that they were mere inches away. "If a drop of venom comes out of your mouth then I will make sure to burn your skin off of your bones slowly." Lauren could hear a change in Anima's voice.

Anima then turned to Elder Ali. "You are of no use to this or any life." She started to step closer to him. The closer she got the more he struggled to breathe. "I should just take your life right now." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I should just give you the kiss and let you wander aimlessly in the Ether." Elder Ali's eyes widened in recognition. She then grabbed his throat tightly and turned his face to stare at Lauren. "You better thank that human you came so closely to killing. You better thank her for saving your life and your kind because she is the reason why I will not kill you painfully and slowly right now. She is the reason why you will breathe another day." She then dropped Elder Ali hard. He hit the concrete with a loud thump and landed on his arm which Lauren was sure he broke.

Anima then finally turned towards Lauren and Eli who weren't affected by the oxygen leaving the air, they were breathing just fine. "You also better thank her for saving the world in the future, the very near future." Just then Lochlyn, Elder Ali and Alec all began to cough as the oxygen came back into their lungs.

Lochlyn was the first to stand up. His fangs had retracted back into his mouth but he was shaking in anger. "How dare you attack the Ash of these parts? Alec, kill her!" He shouted over to the ogre who had just caught his breath.

"Lauren you may want to turn away." Anima warned. Her eyes were lifeless but her smirk was devious. Alec then lunged at her but Anima didn't even flinch. As he came within arm's length Anima punched out and tore through his chest. Alec started to choke on blood that had filled his mouth. He couldn't move. Anima's arm was in his chest. Blood started seeping out of his mouth. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror. Lauren hadn't looked away, she couldn't. When Anima brought her arm back Alec's heart was in her palm. Alec's lifeless body fell to the floor. When everyone thought it was over Anima let out a screeching cry and with her elongated and sharpened fangs she bit into the heart and devoured it. Lauren closed her eyes at the sight. It terrified her. Something had happened to Anima for her to be so violent, Lauren kept telling herself. She wouldn't let herself believe that Anima was always this way.

Anima's mouth and chin was covered in dripping blood. Her black hollow eyes were accentuated even more. She looked to Eli. "Release her." Eli nodded his head and began to undo the shackles that held Lauren. She then turned to Lochlyn. "You will listen to what I am about to say because this is the last time you will ever here this." Anima's voice boomed in the concrete dungeon. "You or any other fae will never try to harm Lauren again. She is under my protection and forever will be. She is free to do as she pleases. That goes for Eli as well. Anyone tries to harm them or their family and friends and I will personally see to their death." Eli was shocked to hear this. Lochlyn and Elder Ali nodded. Anima turned to Elder Ali. "And as for you, you lied about Lauren. You knew the Ash willingly set her free. As of today you are stripped of your title."

"You can't do that!" Elder Ali shouted.

Anima tilted her head towards Lochlyn. "Do you have any objections?" Lochlyn didn't even bring his head up to look at her. He was terrified and wouldn't object to anything she was saying "Good," Anima continued. "Now leave before you end up like him." She said as she pointed towards Alec's lifeless body.

Ali wanted to argue but he wasn't too much of a fool. He left angrily but quietly. Eli had released Lauren from her shackles and gently set her down. She was still naked. Anima took her black leather jacket off and wrapped it around her. Lauren really looked at her friend. Even through the blood on her face and the lifeless eyes, Anima still looked as if she cared. Lauren could tell her Anima was still in there. "Are you okay?" Anima asked sounding concerned.

Lauren wanted to burst into tears and allow Anima to hold her but she wouldn't give Lochlyn the satisfaction. She looked down at her wrists. "I'm fine. It's just my wrists. Seems as if they will never heal." She said softly. She stood up to be by her friend's side.

Anima nodded after making sure Lauren was fine. "I need you all to listen closely." Her tone wasn't as angry any more. "Soon we will be facing you're greatest enemy." She said directly to Lochlyn.

"You can't mean," Lochlyn started but was cut off.

"The Garuda." Anima finished. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. "He has been awaken and he is coming for you, all of you." She said to everyone. "There are only two people that can stop him. One of them is Bo."

"Bo?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, she is your champion." Anima said to Lochlyn.

"She can't be. She is too young." Lochlyn argued.

"Do I look like I would be wrong?" Anima asked irritatingly. Lochlyn said nothing. "That's what I thought." She continued. "She is the one that will kill him. She will be the one to save you all."

"You said there were two." Eli said softly. "Who is the second?"

Anima then looked to Lauren. Even through her black hollow eyes she showed compassion for her. "Lauren." Anima answered.

"What?" Lauren asked. "What can I do? I'm just a human."

Anima cupped Lauren's cheek. "You aren't just anything." She said softly. Lauren's brown eyes looked up to meet black ones. Lauren could see her old friend was still there. "You will be the one to provide the poison that will kill the Garuda." Anima then turned her attention to Lochlyn. "The poison which you will provide."

Lochlyn didn't argue. He didn't even look surprised. "I know what must be done." He said.

Anima just nodded as well. "Good. Bo will be the one to form an army of sorts to defeat the Garuda. A small one but all will have a crucial role, even you Eli."

Eli nodded. "Of course." He said.

"Now we will all be going. Do not tell anyone of this. We cannot let the Garuda know we are on to him. Do not trust anyone you wouldn't trust your life with. Many will turn on you to side with him." Anima warned them. They all nodded in understanding. She then held onto Lauren's hand. "Let's get out of here." She whispered. In a blink of any eye Lauren was in her apartment. She felt a bit dizzy.

"Sorry," Anima said. "I should've warned you. Blinking as a use of transportation has to take some getting used to."

Lauren said nothing. She just headed for the stairs. Anima watched her leaving. She knew she scared Lauren but seeing her life almost end before it was supposed to enraged her. Anima let her anger get the better of her, something she hasn't done in thousands of years. Lauren then turned back around and nodded towards Anima, a sign telling Anima to follow her, and Anima did.

They made it to Lauren's bedroom. Lauren had put on short pajama shorts on and kept Anima's black leather jacket on. It smelt like Anima and it comforted Lauren. Anima, all too familiar with this routine, took off her jeans. She stayed in her black boy shorts and black short sleeved V-neck shirt. They crawled into bed. Lauren's back was facing Anima. Anima was facing Lauren's back. Lauren started to cry. He body shook from crying so hard. She was so tired of being treated like an unwanted. It all just got to her. She only hoped this would be the last time since Anima probably scared everyone too much.

Anima just wrapped an arm around Lauren and she held her. She knew Lauren would talk when she was ready. She just waited patiently. When Lauren did turn around she could see that Anima's eyes still hadn't changed back. They were just getting lighter. "I've spent more time in the Ether and with my kin than I should have." Anima started to explain. "That means that I have only shown my true form for the months that I have been there. It will take some time for me to look like a human again."

"I've missed your eyes." Lauren whispered. "I can see them behind your black eyes." Anima just smiled. Lauren then noticed the dry blood on Anima's face. "You have made a mess of yourself." She said as she grabbed a towel from her dresser and began cleaning off Anima's face.

"I'm sorry about that." Anima said. "I would have been fine if you never saw me like that but being in the Ether for so long changes you. I let my anger get the better of me. It was anger I had built up for centuries and hopefully you will never see that side of me again."

Lauren nodded. She had managed to get most of the blood off but Anima's face was still stained with a bit of blood. She looked into those black eyes that seemed to get lighter by the second. There was so much she wanted to ask her, so much she wanted to say, but there was only one thing that came to mind. "Don't you ever leave me again." Lauren warned.

"I never will." Anima said. Tears had flowed out of Lauren's eyes. Lauren had cried herself to sleep. Anima fell asleep with Lauren in her arms.

* * *

Bo had gotten a text from Eli last night. She hadn't noticed it until this morning because she was going crazy looking for a way to free Lauren. When she noticed it this morning she immediately got Kenzi and showed her. It said that Lauren was fine and Anima came to get her. It both surprised and relieved Bo. On one hand Lauren wasn't hurt, she was alive, but on the other Anima was back. She hadn't seen Anima in a couple of months and wondered what happened to her. Since Lauren and Anima weren't at the clubhouse, Bo figured they had gone to Lauren's apartment. Bo and Kenzi were now going up the stairs to Lauren's door. Bo knew Lauren didn't lock her door. They walked into the apartment. "Lauren?" Bo called out. There was no answer.

"Doctor HotPants?" Kenzi tried. Still there was no answer. "Should we check around?" She asked.

"Yeah," Bo answered. "She should be here." They started to wander around the apartment. There was no one on the first floor so they quickly made it up the stairs. They decided to walk to Lauren's bedroom quietly. If she was there sleeping they didn't want to disturb her. When Bo opened the door her heart broke at the sight in front of her. Anima and Lauren were in bed together. Lauren's head was buried in Anima's neck and Anima was holding her tightly. The black leather jacket had slipped off of Lauren revealing her naked upper body. The position they were in looked compromising.

"Whoa." Kenzi let out a little too loudly. It startled Anima who jolted up and lunged at the alleged intruders. She had grabbed Bo by the throat and pinned her to the wall before she even realized who it was. Bo could see her irises were completely black. It wasn't like the first time she saw her and her entire eyes were black but it was still chilling. "What the hell?" Bo let out.

Anima then realized who it was. "Bo?" She said.

"Anima?" Lauren said as she sat up with a sheet covering her upper body. Why was she pinning Bo to the wall?

"Kenzi." Kenzi said a little too enthusiastically. "I wanted to join in on the name game too." She mumbled.

"Uh, Lauren," Bo says "Do you think maybe she could let go of me?" Bo sounded irritated.

Anima immediately lets go of Bo. "Sorry but you surprised me."

Bo rubs her neck. "Remind me to never through you a surprise birthday party then."

Anima smirks. "I don't have a birthday so you don't have to worry."

"What?" Kenzi asks astonished. "How can you not have a birthday? That's like not having a Christmas."

"Many people on this earth don't have a Christmas." Anima said amused.

Kenzi just shrugged. "Not that I am not happy to see you," Lauren started "but what are you doing here?"

"Eli texted us and told us you were okay. We just figured you were home sleeping." Bo said.

"Yeah, not shagging Sacagawea." Kenzi added.

"Shagging?" Anima smirked. "I assure you there was no shagging going on."

Bo didn't know if she believed that. There auras always burned brightly around each other and right now was no different. Lauren could sense Bo's irritation. "After Anima saved me from the Ash," Lauren started "she brought me home. The stress from it all caught up with me and I broke down. She stayed with me until I fell asleep."

Bo was relieved to hear it from Lauren. It made sense. "Why don't you let us get dressed and we will meet you downstairs?" Anima said. "There is much we need to discuss."

Bo nodded and headed down the stairs with Kenzi.

After half an hour Anima and Lauren had descended down the stairs changed into clothes. Lauren had walked into the kitchen to make everyone coffee and breakfast. Anima had started to set up the table for them. Bo was surprised at how comfortable Anima was here in Lauren's apartment. They seemed to have a routine and could communicate with each other through looks. Bo wondered how and when they got so close. Anima had been gone for months but yet here they were acting as if she had never left. Lauren then came out holding a plate of pancakes. Anima came out with orange juice and syrup.

"Coffee or juice?" Anima asked Bo and Kenzi. Both asked for coffee. Anima handed them coffee. She then poured orange juice into a cup for Lauren. Bo noticed she didn't even have to ask Lauren what she preferred. She wanted to know how they became so in tuned to each other.

Kenzi took a bite of the pancakes. "God Lauren, I swear your pancakes get better every time." She commented.

Lauren smirked over her orange juice. When she put the cup down Bo noticed her wrists. "Someone hurt you." It wasn't a question. Bo's succubus began to rumble inside of her, she was clawing to get out. Her eyes became an electric blue.

Lauren went to her side and gently squeezed her shoulder. It calmed Bo down immediately. "It's okay Bo. I'm okay." She assured Bo.

"It's not okay." Bo said as her eyes turned back to brown. "You're hurt again because of that God damned pompous asshole."

"Ashhole." Kenzi quipped.

"They actually didn't touch me this time." Lauren said then brought her wrists to show Bo. "This was because of the spiked shackles. That's all."

"That's all?" Bo repeated. "They still hurt you and they never will again." Bo said threateningly.

"You're right. They won't." Anima said as she sipped on her orange juice.

Bo looked over to her. Anima looked so calm and casual sipping on the orange juice but her irises were still very black. "What do you mean?" She asked Anima.

Anima looked over to Lauren. Lauren deserved to tell everyone the news. "Uh, what Anima is trying to say is," Lauren paused not knowing exactly what to say. She would never imagine saying these two words ever. She still couldn't believe them herself. "I'm free."

It took a minute for those two words to register in Bo and Kenzi's mind. They were two very small words that held a lot of meaning. To everyone's surprise it was Kenzi who tackled Lauren into a hug. She was squealing in excitement. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kenzi said excitedly. "That is amazing." Kenzi was genuinely happy for Lauren. If anyone deserved freedom from five years of slavery it was Lauren. "We have to celebrate. I'm talking hitting the town, celebrate. Toronto won't know what hit them." Kenzi spewed.

After Kenzi finally let go of Lauren, Bo rushed in to hug her tightly. Bo then brought their lips together and kissed Lauren longingly. Neither Lauren or Bo were expecting the kiss. Bo was just so caught up in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. She didn't miss the fact that she kissed Lauren in front of her maybe girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure what Anima was to Lauren, friend or girlfriend.

"How?" Bo finally asked.

Lauren nodded over to her friend. "Anima."

Bo turned to Anima. "How?" She asked again.

"I'm just incredibly cunning." Anima teased. "And very scary."

"Now that I can believe." Kenzi quipped. "What's with your eyes?"

"Won't Lauren be in danger?" Bo cut in. "I know she is free now but she is a human that knows a lot about the fae and in their world that is dangerous."

"Yes but not as dangerous as I am." Anima answered. "She is under my protection."

"She is not yours." Bo said narrowing her eyes.

"No one said she was." Anima answered back. "She is free. No one owns her and no one is claiming her but she will forever be under my protection."

Bo wasn't sure if she completely understood but she nodded anyways. "What was it that you needed to discuss with us?"

"Now that can wait for one more day." Anima smirked. "Today we will be celebrating."

"Yes." Kenzi fist pumped into the air. "We are so totally getting shwasted."

"Shwasted?" Bo repeated.

"Shit faced plus wasted." Kenzi answered.

Lauren laughed, she thought it was funny. "Well it's never too early to get started." She said. "Bo would you like to help me make a few drinks or do you think your bartending skills aren't a competition for mine?" Lauren challenged.

Bo smirked. "Oh you are so on." She said as they both retreated into the kitchen.

Anima smiled at them. She would push off the inevitable for one more night. They girls needed to at least have one night of fun before they were thrown into a downward spiral.

"Seriously though," She heard Kenzi say "Will your eyes always be this black?"

Anima smirked and sipped on her orange juice. "Will you always be this annoying?"

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for delay. I was so caught up with 'Tis the Season that I didn't update this one. Hope all of you had a happy holiday. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review, follow and favorite. You guys are awesome. Now I must go and get shwasted myself.**


	16. That's What You Do Best

**That's What You Do Best**

"It's time to play." Anima said as she sauntered over to the dance floor. She was in short black high wasted shorts, a red laced quarter sleeved crop top and black heels.

Lauren, Bo, and Kenzi watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Lauren watched as her friend danced with a beautiful Spanish girl with long brown hair. It wasn't that Lauren was jealous so to say but she felt like she was being shrugged off. Anima was there for her all night but throughout the day Anima had been distant. Her eyes were still very dark and her teeth very sharp. Anima would laugh and smile but the smiles never reached her eyes. Lauren wanted to get a chance to talk to her friend but Anima wasn't letting her. Lauren even dressed to impress Anima enough to get a reaction out of her. Lauren was dressed in a red backless halter top dress that barely reached mid-thigh with nude stilettos. When Lauren had exited her room she could tell all the other women were surprised especially since her hair was up in a tight bun but Bo and Kenzi were the only ones to compliment her. Bo was watching Lauren watching Anima. She took Lauren's expression as jealousy. She swore Lauren was jealous that Anima was dancing with someone else. Bo was trying so hard to get Lauren's attention and what she was wearing was getting everyone's attention. Bo wore a tight leather spike vest with the zipper up just below her breasts, tight leather pants and black heels. She definitely saw Lauren's arousal spike when she saw her. Kenzi was right beside Bo watching her best friend watching her lady love watching the grey eyed caramel skinned beauty. Kenzi wore a tight black and gold leather corset, tight black pants and gold stripper heels. She was the only one that saw how pathetic the blonde and brunette were being. They kept assuming things but they would never just talk to each other. They were being immature and were avoiding the inevitable and Kenzi was getting sick of it. She saw the longing looks from both of them and rolled her eyes.

Kenzi then saw a very handsome darker man with hazel eyes looking her up and down. She smiled to herself. "Standing here with you two is so messing up my game. I'm out." She said as she walked over to her conquest.

Bo and Lauren watched the petite Goth walking over to the man. They smiled at Kenzi as she began to flirt with him and then dance with him. "Looks like she will be having a lot of fun tonight." Bo said.

"Well she is dressed to kill." Lauren commented. Awkward silence had fell between the two of them. _I'm supposed to be having fun_, Lauren thought, _not standing here like an idiot_. "Let's dance." She said to Bo as she grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

It was Anima's idea to go to the human club. It was a way to get away from all things fae since almost no fae were there except for Bo. The music and crowd was very diverse. Bo and Lauren were dancing very closely. Their bodies were in sync with each other's. Bo had her hands all over Lauren and Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. They danced like this for almost an hour. They forgot about everyone else in the club. Hell, they forgot about everyone else in the world. Right then and there on that dance floor it was only the two of them dancing to every song the DJ played. There were no fae, no rules, and no trouble with exes. They were brought out of their trance as some drunken girl stumbled into them. Lauren had managed to catch her before she fell. The girl looked up at her and smirked. "Wow, you're hot." The girl slurred. Lauren just smiled as the girl walked away.

"My, My Dr. Lewis you have all the girls falling for you." Bo teased.

"It comes with the lab coat." Lauren joked. They then heard cheering coming from the bar. They were surprised to see Kenzi standing on the bar with two bottles of liquor in her hand. They were more surprised to see Anima with her head back as Kenzi poured the liquor into her mouth. Anima then brought her head up and kissed the brunette she was dancing with from before. Kenzi was still with the darker man with hazel eyes. Lauren pouted. "They are having too much fun without us." She said then pulled Bo along towards the bar.

When they reached they bar. Kenzi was lying down on her back while Anima did body shots off of her. Once she finished they both cheered as the crowd around them kept buying them drinks. Kenzi was the first to notice Bo and Lauren. "Guys, guys," She waved them over. She then pulled Anima closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This girl right here definitely knows how to play." Kenzi managed to slur out. Then she planted a kiss on Anima's lips causing the crowd around them to cheer and Bo and Lauren to look on surprised.

Once they parted Kenzi almost fell off of the bar but Bo caught her. "Don't you think that's enough for tonight?" She asked her best friend.

It was Anima that answered. "We are just getting started." She cheered.

Kenzi cheered with her. "I'm loving this girl Bo. Lauren, can I keep her?" Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the drunken Goth in front of her. "Or we can share her. You can have her during the day but I get her at night." Kenzi was about to say something else but she abruptly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, no." Bo said. "I definitely know what that means. Excuse me Lauren. We will be right back." She said as she rushed Kenzi towards the bathroom.

Lauren then saw Anima shying away from her. "You." Lauren said forcefully causing Anima to stop dead in her tracks. Lauren grabbed Anima's arm. "Let's dance." She said as she pulled Anima onto the dance floor as That's What You Do Best started to play.

* * *

Bo was holding up Kenzi's hair as she was bent over the toilet bowl. "I'm glad you had fun." Bo teased.

"I have nothing on Ani. She can drink." Kenzi said into the toilet bowl.

"She can do anything." Bo mumbled.

"Is my succubus jealous?" Kenzi said raising her head. Before Bo could respond Kenzi continued, "Well you shouldn't be your still my favorite superwoman out there."

Bo smiled. "Thanks Kenz."

"But it isn't me your worried about." Kenzi said finally turning to face Bo. Bo just looked at her with sad eyes. "Lauren cares about you."

"I don't doubt that." Bo said "But there is something between the two. I can see it."

"They're really good friends, like us." Kenzi tried to reason.

"No Kenz, it's not just that." Bo said. "Every time they are around each other their auras brighten."

"Bo just because they shine bright like a diamond doesn't mean anything. Hell they are both very hot women; of course they would want to sex it up." Kenzi said as she leaned on the toilet.

"That's not helping." Bo pouted. "And it would be okay if that was just it but it's not. It's the way they look at each other."

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "You are putting way too much thought into it. Do you not see the way Lauren looks at you? Or are you that distracted by Ani that you can't see what everyone else sees, even Ani?"

Bo was about to say something else when Kenzi began to throw up again. After Kenzi was done she stood up very slowly with Bo's help. "You really need to stop assuming everything because you're making an ass out of yourself. Grow some balls already succubus."

* * *

Lauren and Anima started dancing to That's What You Do Best. It was a tango of sorts that both women were prepared to dance too. Lauren stared intensely into Anima's very dark eyes, which were hard to see in the dark club. "You've been avoiding me." Lauren said shortly.

"What are you talking about?" Anima tried to play it off. "I've been with you all day."

"Yes, but you haven't actually been with me." Lauren answered. Anima said nothing instead she turned Lauren then brought their bodies in closely. "I don't get it. You were the one that left me for months. You came back to save me and now your acting as if I'm the black plague."

"That's hardly true since the black plague had no effect on me." Anima joked.

Lauren then dipped Anima unexpectedly and rolled her body before bringing her back up. "You know what I mean." Anima avoided Lauren's eyes. Lauren continued "Please, just tell me what it is. I want my Anima back."

Anima shot her eyes up to look at Lauren, there was a hint of anger in her darkened eyes. She then spun Lauren around so that Lauren wasn't facing her. She then ran her hands down Lauren's body as they both swerved down to the ground then came back up. Anima held them like that. "That's the problem." She began. "I am yours. I will always be yours."

Lauren was confused she didn't know what to say. Anima turned Lauren back around and pushed them apart. Both of them were angry for different reasons. They stalked each other like they would stalk prey. Anima started to dance seductively and started to show her amazing foot work which Lauren matched. When they were finally brought together it was a battle of who would lead. They spun each other around and dipped each other as many times. They were then facing each other breathlessly. As the music started to end Anima whispered into Lauren's ears. "I will always be yours, but you will never be mine."

Lauren backed away and could see the hurt in her friend's eyes. Bo, who was watching most of the dance from afar, walked over to the two while she held up Kenzi. "I think Kenzi has had enough for tonight." Bo said getting Lauren and Anima's attention.

"Let's get her home." Anima said as she helped support Kenzi's weight.

* * *

The girls had walked into Lauren's apartment. Bo was carrying Kenzi in her arms. "This really isn't necessary." Bo said.

"Bo, its fine. I do have a guest room." Lauren said. "It's not a big deal. Besides I'm making pancakes tomorrow morning."

"If you take away my chances at eating Lauren's pancakes I will kill you succubus." Kenzi mumbled into Bo's neck.

Lauren smiled. "Well that's settled then." Bo smiled at Lauren.

Anima had snuck her way up the stairs into Lauren's room. After Lauren showed Bo the guest room that was right next to hers she also walked into her room. Anima was facing away from Lauren and started to undress. As Lauren shut the door Anima turned around revealing her naked body. Lauren's eyes immediately traveled to Anima's left side. Three long scratch marks ran along the side of Anima's stomach.

"What happened?" Lauren asked.

"I've been marked as a warrior now." Anima answered.

"What does that mean?" Lauren asked.

"The counsel has agreed to let me fight alongside you but at a cost." Anima said.

"What's the cost?"

"My immortality." Anima whispered.

"They can't do that." Lauren almost shouted. She then remembered Bo and Kenzi were in the next room. She brought her voice down to a little louder than a whisper. "Why would they do that?"

"Spiritus are not supposed to interfere in wars or battles in the physical world." Anima explained. "I'm not supposed to help you with the Garuda but I can't just sit back and watch you," Anima's voice trailed off.

"They can't do that." Lauren repeated.

"It's only temporary." Anima said. "And I am the one that came up with the idea."

"Are you stupid?" Lauren asked furiously. "Do you have a death wish?"

"You guys are going to need all the help you can get." Anima countered. "And I've been around for far too long to watch it all end like this. I know how to handle a Garuda. I am a very powerful being. I can help you. Besides once we defeat the Garuda I will get my immortality back."

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Will this affect any of your abilities?"

"No." Anima answered. "I will be able to travel to the Ether and back and all my abilities are still intact. The only difference now is that if I get hurt then I can die."

"What happens when death dies?" Lauren asked.

Anima chuckled sadly. "I don't know but I don't want to find out either."

Bo had walked over to Lauren's room to ask if she had any extra blankets when she heard the conversation happening on the other side of the door.

Anima had turned away from Lauren. She couldn't look her straight in the eyes. She then put on a sports bra and pajama shorts. Lauren walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Anima's waist. "I can't lose you." She said.

Bo, who was on the other side of the door, felt her heart clench.

Lauren then spun Anima around. "I love you." She said to Anima then kissed her.

Bo heard Lauren's confession. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She walked away from her room and decided she would rather sleep coldly then look at the two lovers.

"You are my best friend." Lauren continued. "I can't imagine ever loosing you."

Anima smiled. "You never will."

Anima then sat down on the bed. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted today. It was immature and not like me."

"You're forgiven." Lauren said then sat down on the bed. They then both lied down and looked up to the ceiling.

"I've just never known what love is." Anima said. "I have this overwhelming need to protect you and be around you. I prize the moments we have had together. Every time you frown I want to make you smile."

"Ani," Lauren said as she looked at the ceiling "that's what being a friend is."

"Do friends love each other?" Anima asked.

"Only the best of friends do." Lauren said as she grabbed Anima's hand. Anima smiled. "We love each other Ani," Lauren began "we just aren't in love with each other."

Anima sighed. "Does this change anything between us?"

"Not at all."

Anima then smiled. She then turned over to face Lauren and leaned on her arm. "So what now?"

Lauren shrugged. "I guess we take on the Garuda next."

Anima nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Kenzi had woken up to the smell of pancakes. She slowly found her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Delicious." She whispered out as she sat at the table.

"Good morning." Lauren sing sung as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes, Anima right behind her with orange juice.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so loud?" Kenzi whined.

Anima and Lauren both looked at each other with a smirk. "Maybe you shouldn't have challenged me when it came to drinking." Anima teased.

"Not fair." Kenzi groaned. "How come your head doesn't feel like a Cerberus is gnawing at it?"

Anima just smiled and decided she would put Kenzi out of her misery. "Don't be such a baby." She said as she walked over to Kenzi.

Kenzi then noticed how close Anima was to her. "I know you so totally got to taste these delicious ass lips last night but that was a one-time deal." Kenzi began.

"Oh, shut up." Anima said as she brought her hands up to the sides of Kenzi's temple. Anima's hands started to glow purple. Kenzi started to feel a cooling sensation throughout her head. Within seconds Anima removed her hands and Kenzi's hang over was gone.

Kenzi looked up to Anima amazed. "Marry me."

Anima smiled as she drank her orange juice. "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me."

Then Bo walked down the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was also red. "Dude, you okay?" Kenzi asked as Bo sat down next to her.

"Peachy." Bo answered. Kenzi didn't believe her but didn't push it.

Anima saw their exchange but said nothing. Lauren then pushed a plate of pancakes over to Bo. Bo pushed it away. "I'm not hungry." She said.

"You should eat Bo." Lauren said.

"No thank you." Bo answered softly.

"More for me then." Kenzi said as she took Bo's plate.

Lauren could tell Bo was upset but didn't want to push it. Bo could feel all the eyes on her. "So what was it that you wanted to tell us before?" Bo asked as she looked at Anima.

Anima looked at Bo and saw a broken woman. She had her doubts about Bo being the champion. A woman this broken would never defeat the Garuda. He would feed off of her negative energy and over power her. "Something is coming. Something powerful that could be the end to us all." Anima explained.

"Just another Saturday." Bo said.

"No, this is big." Lauren said. "Bigger than anything we have ever faced before."

Bo looked at the two. They were so in sync it was sickening. "Well then enlighten us." She quipped.

Anima and Lauren looked at each other, a hint of nervousness in their expression. Anima then looked back to Bo and said. "What do you know about the Garuda?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay but I was struggling with a bit of writers block. Thank you guys for the continued support. You are all amazing. I hope you continue to review because I love your feedback. It definitely helps me through the fic. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
